No Return
by chibi-Aiko
Summary: Yuuri erfährt das er nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren kann und nun den Rest seines Lebens in Shin Makoku bleben muss. Dies ist schwer für ihn und er zerbricht fast, das es bedeutet das er seine Familie nie wieder sehen wird...
1. Prolog: Rückkehr

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Tag im Shin Makoku. Yuuri war gerade mit seiner Gefolgschaft, die Conrad und Wolfram beinhaltete von einer Mission zurückgekehrt. Es war nicht leicht Dämonenkönig zu sein, das stand fest, aber Yuuri war es eben und er musste damit leben. Aber er kam damit schon klar, er hatte eben zwei Heimaten, was ja auch nicht immer von Nachteil war.

„MAJESTÄÄÄÄT!" In seiner typischen Art rannte Gunter gerade wieder auf Yuuri zu und fiel ihm wie immer um den Hals um ihn stürmisch zu Begrüßen. Yuuri war das schon gewohnt, also empfand er es nicht als Problem das Gunter das machte, ganz anders als Wolfram welcher dem Lord nur einen tödlichen Blick schenkte. Wolfram wollte gerade auffahren und was sagen, aber Yuuri hatte Gunter bereits abgeschüttelt. „Ist doch in Ordnung Gunter ich bin ja wieder da" sagte er und lächelte freundlich. Gunter rührte schon alleine dieses Lächeln zu Tränen, so dass er nur nickte. Er dachte oft das Yuuri ihn nicht richtig schätzen würde da dieser ihn so gut wie nie auf eine seiner Missionen mitnahm und ihn auch meist immer, ohne Bescheid zu geben, allein zurückließ. Für Gunter brach dann immer eine kleine Welt zusammen, aber jeder im Palast kannte die Launen des Lords und nahmen dass nicht mehr wirklich ernst.

Gwendal hatte auch mitbekommen das Yuuri und seine beiden Brüder wieder zurück waren aber dennoch hielt er es nicht für nötig hinunter zu gehen und sie zu Begrüßen. Lieber saß er in seinem Büro und arbeitete an seinem neusten Stofftier, welches wohl eine Katze werden sollte aber dennoch aussah wie ein kleines Ferkel. Man konnte sich kaum vorstellen dass so ein Mazoku wie Gwendal es war, seine Zeit damit vertrieb zu stricken. Aber wenn man es genau betrachtete war auf diesem Schloß eh niemand normal.

Yuuri streckte sich, er war gerade in seinem Gemach um bereits alles für den Weg nach Hause vorzubereiten, immerhin hatte er vor morgen früh Heimzukehren. Er hatte seine Familie lange nicht gesehen und vermisste sie bereits. Das war einer der Nachteile… man konnte nicht alle haben und manchmal stimmte ihn das ein wenig traurig, aber ändern konnte er daran nichts. „Kommst du essen?" Wolfram hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt, Yuuri hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Er sah sich erst ein wenig erschrocken um, lächelte dann aber und nickte. Wolfram stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging langsam auf den Maou zu. „Du willst morgen wieder abreisen?" fragte er nebenbei. „Ja, es wird Zeit" antwortete Yuuri und sah den Blonden leicht verwirrt an. Was sollte diese Frage denn jetzt bedeuten? Wolfram schaute ihn ernst an „Warum kannst du nicht endlich hier bleiben? Immerhin bist du der Maou" sagte Wolfram. Yuuri sah etwas betreten zu Boden. Ihm war klar dass es den anderen nicht immer gut dabei ging wenn er fort ging, aber dennoch konnte er seine Familie auch nicht einfach verlassen. Der einzige der wirklich zeigte dass es ihn störte war Wolfram, Yuuri wusste zwar das es auch für die anderen nicht einfach war, da es mehr Arbeit für sie bedeutete, aber sie hatten sich damit abgefunden und verstanden den Maou auch. Immerhin hatten sie ihre Familie hier, sie wussten was einem eine Familie wert sein konnte.

Yuuri und Wolfram waren die letzten beiden die den Speisesaal betraten. Greta sprang sofort auf und rannte ihrem Adoptivvater entgegen um ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Sie hatte ihn immerhin ein paar Tage nicht gesehen und das machte ihr immer zu schaffen, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Yuuri nahm sie sofort auf den Arm und lächelte sie an. "Na wie geht es dir?" fragte er. Greta lachte "Jetzt wo du wieder da bist geht es mir wieder gut Yuuri" Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch um zu Abend zu essen. Yuuri merkte erst jetzt was er eigentlich für einen Hunger hatte. Wolfram schaute immer noch ein wenig beleidigt, da Yuuri ihm auf seine letzte Frage keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Dabei sollte er die Antwort doch bereits bestens kennen. Er hatte seine Familie hier, Yuuri hatte sie nicht hier und es ist doch normal wenn man diese Personen, die einen großgezogen haben sehen will.

Nach dem Abendessen wollte Greta unbedingt eine Geschichte vorgelesen bekommen. Für die Schwarze Zweifaltigkeit war das kein Problem so das er nur nickte, er wusste ja das Greta die Aufmerksamkeit genoss und würde ihr diesen Wunsch sicherlich nicht abstreiten. So nahm er sie mit zu sich in sein Gemach. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und lauschte seinen Worten ehe sie dabei einschlief. Yuuri lächelte sanft und Strich ihr einmal sanft über die Haare. Dann erhob er sich um sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu tragen, immerhin wollte er sie am nächsten morgen nicht wecken, weshalb er sich schon heute von ihr verabschiedet hatte. In dem Zimmer der kleinen angekommen bettete er sie und hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut" flüsterte er ihr noch zu, obwohl er wusste das sie die Worte eh nicht mehr hören würde. Dennoch lächelte sie zufrieden.

Wolfram hatte mittlerweile wieder den Weg in Yuuris Gemach gefunden. Er saß auf dem Bett und wartete darauf das sein Verlobter wieder kam, was auch nach einigen Minuten der Fall war. Missmutig runzelte der Maou die Stirn, es hatte ihm nie gefallen das sich der Blonde einfach in sein Zimmer einnistete aber dagegen machen konnte er auch nichts. Wolfram war ein extremer Dickkopf und würde eh nicht darauf hören, wenn Yuuri ihn jetzt wegschicken würde. "Was tust du schon wieder hier?" fragte er in der Hoffnung das der Blonde diese Anspielung verstehen und ihn allein schlafen lassen würde. "Wieso, ich bin doch immer hier" konterte dieser, was Yuuri auch schon klar machte das er die Diskussion gar nicht erst zu führen brauchte, da sie eh nicht auf einen Nenner kommen würden. Seufzend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Wolfram beobachtete ihn. "Du hast mir keine Antwort gegeben" sagte er und schaute seinen Verlobten Vorwurfsvoll an. Yuuri schluckte, er wusste genau was Wolfram nun meinte. "Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Du hast deine Familie hier und ich will meine eben auch sehen" sagte er nur trotzig, das musste dem Blonden genügen. Dieser schaute nur etwas verächtlich "Du bist ein Weichei" schnaubte er. "Hör auf mich so zu nennen" fuhr Yuuri ihn an und schaute böse. "Wenn du es aber bist" knurrte der Blonde zurück. Yuuri gab es auf, er hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust mit Wolfram zu streiten, dazu war er einfach zu müde. So drehte er nur den Rücken zu ihm und schlief auch schon kurze Zeit später ein.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Yuuri relativ früh, man konnte nicht behaupten das er sonderlich erholsam geschlafen hatte, da Wolfram ihn in der Nacht mehrere male eins auf die Nase gegeben hatte und dabei wie üblicher Weise ihn immer wieder im Schlaf als 'Weichei' bezeichnete. Eigentlich sollte er daran mittlerweile gewöhnt sein, da dies eine alltägliche Situation war wenn er sich in Shin Makoku befand. Dennoch konnte man sich wohl kaum an nächtliche Schläge gewöhnen. Yuuri setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Heute Nacht würde er ja mal wieder in Ruhe schlafen können. Er stand auf um sich an zuziehen, wodurch auch der Blonde langsam geweckt wurde und dieser Yuuri verschlafen ansah. "Schon Zeit zum aufstehen?" fragte er leise. Bei dem Anblick den Wolfram da gerade bot, fragte sich Yuuri echt wie dieser doch so brutal sein konnte. Es sah einfach verdammt komisch aus wie er da halb saß, in seinem rosa Schlaf-Kleid, und ihn aus halb geöffneten Augen ansah. Yuuri musste sich ein lachen verkneifen, da er wusste wie schnell der Blonde aus der Haut fahren konnte, also nickte er nur. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Etwas verwirrt ging Yuuri hin um nach zusehen und stellte fest das es niemand geringeres als Conrad war. Dieser hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Yuuri legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn fragend an. "Ulrike lässt nach dir rufen" sagte er. Yuuri nickte verstand aber nicht so ganz warum Conrad dabei so ernst schaute, es konnte doch nur darum gehen das er wieder nach Hause geschickt wurde. Er fragte nun aber nicht nach, immerhin würde er es ja erfahren auch wenn es ungewöhnlich war das die Priesterin nach ihm rief.

So machte sich Yuuri auf den Weg zum Tempel, allein, da das der ausdrückliche Wunsch Ulrikes gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte Conrad auch deswegen so ernst geschaut denn wenn Yuuri darüber nachdachte war es doch recht ungewöhnlich. Als er im Tempel ankam erwartete sie ihn bereits. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte Yuuri sorgen. Sie sah traurig aus...


	2. Nie wieder nach Hause

„Ihr werdet nie wieder Heimkehrern können Majestät" erklärte Ulrike dem Maou gerade. Dieser stand mit weit geöffneten Augen vor ihr und sah sie ungläubig an. „A…aber warum?" waren die einzigen Worte die der Schwarzhaarige herausbrachte. In seiner Brust hatte sich ein Loch aufgetan. Er sollte seine Familie nie wieder sehen? Ihm gefiel Shin Makoku, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber dennoch hatte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt zwei Heimaten zu haben. Warum sollte das nun anders sein? Die Priesterin sah ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick an. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, sie verstand selber nicht so recht warum, aber es war eben ein Befehl von oben, sozusagen. Yuuri bemerkte das er keine Antwort erwarten durfte. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude wie in Trance…

Es dämmerte bereits zu Abend. Wolfram von Bielefeld befand sich immer noch im Hof und trainierte seine Schwertkunst. Er hatte seinen Verlobten heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Er wunderte sich ein wenig warum dieser sich nicht blicken ließ immerhin war er schon am frühen morgen zu Ulrike gerufen worden. Der Blonde hatte darauf gehofft das der junge Maou sofort danach zu ihm kommen würde aber nichts. Er war ein wenig beleidigt da er bereits von Conrad gehört hatte das sich Yuuri längst wieder im Schloß befand. Wolfram ließ sein Schwert sinken und schaute kurz Richtung Himmel. „Es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen" dachte er und beschloss dann auch sich in das Schloß Zurückzuziehen.

„Yuuri du musst doch etwas essen" Conrad war gerade in Yuuris Zimmer und schaute den jungen Maou besorgt an. Dieser verweigerte nämlich das essen, er sah nicht gut aus. Er war wie apathisch. Conrad runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er wusste nicht was Ulrike dem Maou gesagt hatte aber es war wohl nichts gutes gewesen. Warum sonst hätte er sich den ganzen Tag zurückziehen und sich in sein Zimmer einschließen sollen. Conrad war ja schon froh gewesen das es ihm gelungen war Yuuri davon zu überzeugen ihn einzulassen aber nun? „Yuuri sag mir doch was los ist…." Versuchte Conrad es nun auf die sanfte Tour. Yuuri war sonst immer zu ihm gekommen wenn etwas gewesen war, aber nicht heute. Conrad war immerhin so etwas wie Yuuris Pate also fühlte er sich für den jungen Maou verantwortlich. Yuuri hob den Kopf etwas und sah den Braunhaarigen aus leeren Augen an. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück…" waren die einzigen Worte die seine Lippen verließen. Conrad riss die Augen auf. Diese paar Worte hatten genügt um ihm mitzuteilen was los war. Nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, schaute er Yuuri traurig an.

Wolfram war mittlerweile im Speisesaal angelangt. Dort saßen aber nur Gwendal und Gunter. Von Yuuri und auch von Conrad fehlte jede Spur. Wo war nur der Schwarzhaarige. „Wo ist Yuuri?" war deswegen auch die einzige Frage die der Blonde den beiden stellte. In eben diesen Moment betrat Conrad das Zimmer. „Yuuri fühlt sich nicht besonders" Erklärte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Was? Yuuri ist krank?" zumindest schloss Wolfram es aus den Worten seines Bruders. Er wollte schon wieder aus dem Zimmer eilen und zu Yuuri rennen. „Warte, Wolfram" hielt Conrad ihn zurück. Wolfram drehte sich einmal zu seinem Bruder und sah diesen ungeduldig an. Er wollte nun zu seinem Verlobten, warum also hielt Conrad ihn zurück? „Yuuri ist nicht krank… er will nur ein wenig allein sein, deswegen tu ihm bitte den gefallen" sagte Conrad und schaute den Blonden ernst an. Wolfram zögerte kurz ehe er schluckend nickte. Dann würde er eben gleich morgen früh zu dem Maou gehen.

Währendessen geschahen in einem anderen Teil Shin Makokus ganz andere Dinge. Dort hatte sich eine Gruppe von Rebellen zusammen gefunden. „Also ist es abgemacht" ein wahnsinniges grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht eines jungen Mannes dessen Haare rötlich schimmerten aus. Sein Name war Darkus und er war der Anführer der Rebellen. „Wir werden den Maou stürzen und töten" Eine junge weißhaarige Dämonin stand neben ihm. Sie schien so etwas wie seine Vertraute zu sein, vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Ihr Name war Esmeralda. Auch sie grinste. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke den Maou zu stürzen und seinen Platz einzunehmen. Denn der jetzige Dämonenkönig war einfach zu schwach er hatte sogar Mitleid mit Menschen. Widerlich! Die jungen Mazoku die sich um die beiden versammelt hatten brachen in Jubelrufe aus.

Auf dem Schloß war die Nacht mittlerweile hereingebrochen. Yuuri saß immer noch in seinem Gemach auf seinem Bett. Er hatte die Beine angezogen. Der Anblick erinnerte an ein kleines Kind. Aber das war er nicht mehr. Er war mittlerweile Sechzehn und somit galt er in Shin Makoku bereits als Erwachsener. Eigentlich musste er sich auch so Verhalten aber das konnte er nicht. Zu groß war der Schmerz der sich in ihm ausbreitete und von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr wurde. Yuuri seufzte schwer auf. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging zum Fenster um die Gardinen aufzuziehen und hinauszusehen. Das Wetter war so wie er sich fühlte trüb und bewölkt. Yuuri hielt es in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr aus. Er wollte raus, er kam sich gerade vor wie ein gefangenes Raubtier. Also ging er zur Tür welche er vorsichtig öffnete und hinaussah. Wieso hatte er nur solche Angst? Wieso wollte er nicht erwischt werden? Er tat hier doch nichts Verbotenes, aber dennoch war es ihm unangenehm nun gesehen zu werden.

Yuuri kam endlich draußen an. Begierig inhalierte er die kühle Nachtluft. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das die Luft hier in dieser Welt ganz anders roch, ja sie schmeckte sogar anders. Das alles bereitete ihm einen neuen Stich in seiner Brust. Immerhin machte ihm dieser Gedanke wieder klar das er die Luft in seinem Japan nie wieder riechen können würde. Yuuri ging ein paar Schritte. Er kam bei dem Brunnen an an dem er so oft in diese Welt gekommen war. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach in das kalte Nass zu springen und auf den Strudel zu warten der ihn zurück nach Hause bringen würde, auch wenn er tief in seinem inneren natürlich wusste das es nichts brachte. Ulrike hatte keinen Grund gehabt zu lügen, warum auch? Dennoch war der Reiz es einfach auszuprobieren da, so das Yuuri erst einmal heftig den Kopf schütteln musste um diesem nicht nachzugeben. Eine Erkältung konnte er jetzt nämlich echt nicht gebrauchen.

Wolfram hatte unterdessen nicht wirklich den Kopf frei zum schlafen. Er würde es nie zugeben aber er machte sich ziemliche Sorgen um seinen Verlobten. So ging er die ganze Zeit in seinen Zimmer auf und ab und fragte sich was mit dem Schwarzhaarigen wohl los war. Conrad hatte ihm nämlich nichts näheres gesagt. Der Blonde wusste nicht mehr was er jetzt noch tun sollte und schlafen konnte er nicht. Er spielte die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken sich einfach wieder in Yuuris Zimmer zu schleichen aber was sollte er da tun? Er wusste ja nicht einmal wie der Schwarzhaarige gerade drauf war, vielleicht würde er ihn einfach geradewegs wieder hinaus werfen, auch wenn der Blonde sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen würde. Wolfram entschied sich nun doch sein Zimmer zu verlassen allerdings blieb er noch kurz vor den Gemächern des Maous stehen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann auch schon an der Tür nur um im nächsten Moment einfach hereinzuplatzen „Yuuriiiii… was ist…." Sprudelte er sofort los, brach aber direkt ab als er merkte das die Gemächer des Maous leer waren. Dem Blonden klappte der Mund auf, wo war sein Verlobter nur hin? Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Wolfram musste den Maou finden und so rannte er fast panisch los um Gwendal, Gunter und Conrad von dem verschwinden von Yuuri zu berichten.

Yuuri unterdessen war weiter gelaufen. Er wusste nicht wohin oder wie weit er gegangen war. Er lief wie apathisch auf dem Schloßgelände herum. Letztendlich hatte er sich doch dafür entschieden nicht in den Brunnen zu springen um dort auf den Strudel zu warten. Stattdessen saß er nun unter einen Baum und überlegte. Wie sollte er es nur bewerkstelligen das er wieder nach hause kam?

Gwendal saß in seinem Büro und war am stricken, wie er es so gut wie jeden Abend machte. Es klopfte an der Tür und Wolfram sprang schon fast in den Raum. Gwendal sah diesen mürrisch an, immerhin mochte er es nicht wenn man ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten einfach in das Büro kam. „Gwendal ein Notfall" begann der Blonde hektisch zu erzählen. „Yuuri ist verschwunden" Gwendal der gerade angesetzt hatte seinen kleinen Bruder eine Standpauke zu halten hielt inne, überlegte kurz und erhob sich dann. „Du sagst noch Conrad Bescheid, ich gehe zu Gunter" kommandierte er nur rum. Wolfram hasste es eigentlich Befehle entgegen zu nehmen aber in diesem Fall ging es um Yuuri so das er nur nickte und auch schon wieder verschwand um Conrad zu suchen, welcher in einem Sessel in seinen Raum saß. Auch diesem erklärte Wolfram die Situation. Conrad schaute ein wenig traurig, er war wohl enttäuscht das Wolfram sich scheinbar wieder in das Zimmer des Maous geschlichen hatte obwohl er diesen gebeten hatte Yuuri heute in Ruhe zu lassen. Dennoch nickte er und stand auf.

Die vier Mazoku trafen sich letztendlich vor dem Eingang des Schlosses. Gunter sah aufgebracht aus, wie immer wenn es um Yuuri ging. Gwendal nahm alles gelassen so hatte es zumindest den Anschein, während Conrad immer noch diesen traurigen Blick hatte. „Also los suchen wir Yuuri" kommandierte Wolfram und machte sich auf die Suche. Die anderen drei gingen in andere Richtungen.

Die Rebellen unterdessen waren in ihre Planungen vertieft. „Also brechen wir in drei Tagen auf, bis dahin werden wir Waffen zusammen suchen und unsere Strategie zum Angriff planen. Der Maou wird gut bewacht das wisst ihr und wir müssen uns auf alles vorbereiten" Sagte Darkus zu seinen Leuten, er sprach zwar nicht laut aber dennoch ertönte ein lautes grölen was Darkus als Zustimmung hinnahm. Erneut zeichnete sich ein kaltes grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Es war beschlossenen Sache der Maou würde sterben. Die Versammlung begann nun langsam sich zu lösen, aber nur um mit den Vorbereitungen für den Angriff zu starten.

Yuuri hatte sich erhoben, er musste wieder zurück gehen. Es reichte wenn es ihm schlecht ging da brauchten sich nicht auch noch die anderen Sorgen machen. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht einmal anmerken lassen das es ihm schlecht ging aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen. Also machte er sich mit einen lauten Seufzer und schweren Herzens wieder zurück auf den Weg zu seinem Schloß. In diesem würde er nun endgültig den Rest seines Lebens verbringen. Er musste sich wohl oder übel an den Gedanken gewöhnen, auch wenn er wusste dass es ihm schwer fallen würde und er Zeit brauchte. Er wusste nur nicht ob ihm diese Zeit gewährt wurde.

Er lief eine Weile, der Rückweg in sein Gemach viel ihm schwerer als es der Weg nach draußen getan hatte, aber letztendlich kam er doch wieder an. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Langsam aber sicher holte ihn doch die Erschöpfung ein und gegessen hatte er auch noch nichts was seinen Körper zusätzlich Schwächte, aber dennoch verspürte er nicht das Bedürfnis etwas zu essen oder überhaupt etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine Familie zuhause schlief er letztendlich ein…

Wolfram, seine Brüder und Gunter hatten mehrere Stunden ohne Erfolg nach dem Maou gesucht. Niedergeschlagen ging der Blonde wieder hinein nachdem Conrad sagte dass sie, wenn Yuuri nicht wieder auftauchen würde morgen weiter nach ihm suchen würden. Wolfram ging an Yuuris Gemach vorbei. Er blieb davor stehen, atmete einmal tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Ein erleichtertes lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er feststellte das Yuuri nun in seinem Bett lag und schlief, nun konnte auch der Blonde wieder in sein Gemach gehen, sein Schlafkleid anziehen und sich wesentlich erleichtert wieder in sein Bett legen. Auch für ihn war der Tag nervenaufreibend gewesen so das auch ihm nun müde die Augen zu fielen…


	3. Yuuris Leid

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der Maou mit einem tiefen Schmerz in der Brust. Alles was gestern gewesen war prasselte mit einem mal auf ihn herab. Dass er nicht vor Schmerz und Qual aufschrie war alles. Stattdessen lag er regungslos in seinem Bett. Er verspürte auch gar nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu erheben, er verspürte um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt kein Bedürfnis gerade. Das war ja ein tolles neues Leben, dachte er sich im Stillen. Ein Leben in Trauer darüber dass man seine gesamte Familie sozusagen auf einen Schlag verloren hat…

Wolfram unterdessen hatte nicht sehr ruhig geschlafen diese Nacht. Er konnte auch nicht mehr gut schlafen wenn er nicht neben Yuuri lag. Er schlich sich schon so lange in das Zimmer des Maou das es ungewöhnlich war wenn er alleine schlief. Zudem kam ja noch hinzu dass er sich Sorgen um den Dämonenkönig machte. Nur wegen der Bitte Conrads der ihm letzte Nacht nochmals ausdrücklich gesagt hatte das er Yuuri alleine lassen sollte, hatte er sich nicht in das Zimmer seines Verlobten gestohlen aber das würde er wohl innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten ändern. Denn lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten sich von Yuuri fernzuhalten.

Im Schloss selber herrschte bereits reges Treiben wie jeden Morgen. Alles lief seinen gewohnten Gang, alles bis auf die Tatsache dass sie den Maou nicht weckten. Er sollte sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen weshalb vorerst Gunter den ganzen Papierkram übernahm auch wenn er damit manchmal ein wenig überfordert wirkte. Conrad hingegen hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht um Ulrike einen Besuch abzustatten. Er wollte den Grund Erfahren weshalb der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr nach Hause konnte, denn wenn es so weiter ging dann würde, würde Yuuri daran zerbrechen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Möglichkeit dass er wieder in seine Welt zurückkehren könnte und wenn dem so wäre dann würde er Herausfinden wie.

Wolfram hatte sich mittlerweile aus seinem Bett gemacht und sich angezogen, nun schlich er langsam über den Flur, er wollte ja nicht erwischt werden wie er sich wieder einmal zu Yuuri stahl. Er schielte um die letzte Ecke und stellte mit Freude fest dass das Zimmer des Maou unbewacht war. ‚Perfekt' dachte er und schritt die letzten paar Meter zur Tür. Er holte einmal tief Luft. Anklopfen würde sicher nichts bringen außerdem machte er das nie, also warum sollte er das jetzt tun? Allerdings öffnete er entgegen seiner üblichen Art und Weise die Tür langsam und linste erst einmal hinein. Er erkannte sofort das Yuuri schon wach war denn er lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte an die Decke. Wolfram schluckte, so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, er hatte zwar immer gewusst das Yuuri sehr sensibel war aber dennoch war dieser Anblick etwas anderes. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer, schloss die Tür leise von innen und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Wie sollte er ihn jetzt nur ansprechen? Es war nie seine Stärke gewesen anderen Trost zu spenden.

Conrad hatte mittlerweile den Tempel erreicht in dem Ulrike lebte und bat gerade um eine Audienz, welche ihm auch gewährt wurde. Er wartete in der Empfangshalle und nach einer Weile erschien die Priesterin mit einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich nehme an es geht um seine Majestät?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Conrad schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und nickte. „In der Tat" gab er zu. Der Blick von Ulrike wurde, sofern dies Möglich war, noch ein wenig trauriger. „Ich habe es mir gedacht. Der König leidet sehr unter den gegebenen Umständen oder?" Erneut nickte Conrad ihr zu. Murata erschien auf einmal hinter Ulrike. Conrad sah diesen verblüfft an, nickte ihm aber zum Gruß „eure Eminenz" waren seine Worte. Auch Murata sah ein wenig geschafft aus. „Es ist der Wunsch von ihm das wir nicht mehr nach Hause gehen, also können wir es auch nicht" erklärte er, klang dabei aber traurig, dennoch wirkte er nicht halb so niedergeschlagen wie Yuuri. Er schien sich mit dem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben welches er nun mit Yuuri teilte. „Aber gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit?" fragte Conrad schnell, aber die traurigen Blicke von Ulrike und Murata gaben ihm schon die Antwort auf seine Frage. Was wohl so viel bedeutete das Yuuri lernen musste sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden.

Yuuri blickte kurz zu dem Blonden auf der nun so langsam an sein Bett schritt. Seine Augen waren trüb und leer und er war blass, was durch seine Dunklen Haare besonders auffiel. Dieser Anblick versetzte dem Blonden einen Stich ins Herz, den er sich selber nicht so recht erklären konnte. „Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen?" fragte er in seiner gewöhnlich ruppigen Art welcher er nun einmal hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen ein wenig Einfühlsamer zu sein, da er ja wusste dass es seinem Verlobten nicht gut ging. Er wusste zwar nicht was dem Maou so zusetzte aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen eben dieses jetzt herauszufinden. Yuuri blickte den Blonden weiterhin an, er sagte kein Wort, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er wieder zur Decke starrte. Wolfram biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um den Schwarzhaarigen nicht anzufahren wie er es sonst tat wenn er keine Vernünftige Antwort bekam. Nachdem er einige Male tief ein und ausgeatmet hatte setzte er sich zu Yuuri aufs Bett. „Willst du mir nicht sagen was passiert ist?" fragte Wolfram und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen traurig an. Yuuri seufzte traurig, da war schon wieder diese Frage, wie oft sollte er sie noch beantworten müssen? Wieso hatte Conrad die anderen nicht einfach aufgeklärt? Es tat ihm so weh darüber nachdenken zu müssen und nun quälte jeder ihn mit dieser Frage. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück…" wiederholte er noch einmal seine Worte vom Vortag, genau die gleichen Worte die er bereits Conrad gesagt hatte. Wolfram runzelte die Stirn. Mehr war also nicht? Und deswegen machte Yuuri so ein Drama? Er hatte noch nie nachvollziehen können weswegen Yuuri in die andere Welt ging, immerhin hatte er hier alles was er sich nur wünschen konnte. Er hatte ein hohes Ansehen, hatte Untertanen die für ihn sein Leben geben würden. In der anderen Welt war er nur ein Durchschnittlicher Schüler gewesen. Wolfram schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme. „Und weiter?" fragte er dann. Yuuri sah ihn entsetzt an. Wie konnte er nur so verdammt Gefühllos sein? „wie und weiter?" fragte er brüchig, er hatte gehofft das er sich nur verhört hatte und der Blonde nicht tatsächlich so eine absurde Frage gestellt hatte. Wolfram sah ihn ernst an, wiederholte aber seine Frage nicht sondern wartete auf eine Antwort. Das sah Yuuri dem Blonden auch sofort an. „Ich kann nicht mehr nach Hause… Ich werde meine Familie nie wieder sehen" keuchte er und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Aber du bist doch hier zuhause" sagte Wolfram dann nur tonlos. Yuuri schluckte einmal schwer. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen das Wolfram ihn nicht verstehen würde, er hatte hier ja auch alles. „GEH RAUS" brüllte er auf einmal los, was den Blonden dazu brachte einmal kurz zusammen zu zucken und den Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt anzusehen. Hatte Yuuri ihn da etwa gerade angeschrien? Wolfram bewegte sich kein Stück. Yuuri funkelte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an als er bemerkte dass der Blonde sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. „VERSCHWINDE, ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!" schrie er erneut. Diese Worte saßen, einen Augenblick lang sah Wolfram den Maou noch verständnislos an, ehe er sich erhob. „Du bist ein Waschlappen" fauchte er noch und verließ dann beleidigt die Gemächer des Königs.  
Auch in den Folgenden zwei Tagen weigerte sich Yuuri aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Er nahm weder Essen noch trinken an und wenn Wolfram es auch nur wagte in seine Nähe zu kommen, brüllte er diesen sofort wieder zornig an. Wolfram tat es mittlerweile sogar schon leid wie er reagiert hatte, aber ändern konnte er es nun auch nicht mehr und er war einfach zu stolz sich zu entschuldigen. Außerdem hätte Yuuri ihm wahrscheinlich eh nicht zugehört, denn immerhin hatte er es mehrere Male versucht an den Maou heran zu kommen, aber es war Zwecklos. Am Morgen des dritten Tages an dem Yuuri noch immer in seinem Zimmer verweilte kam Greta, die kleine Adoptivtochter Yuuris auf Wolfram zu. „Was ist mit Papa Yuuri?" fragte die kleine und sah den Blonden mit großen Augen an. Wolfram atmete einmal tief ein, er durfte seine schlechte Laune die er Aufgrund Yuuris Ablehnung ihm Gegenüber hatte nicht auch noch an der kleinen Greta auslassen, denn wenn Yuuri das Erfahren würde, so würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit dem Blonden wechseln. Wolfram beugte sich zu ihr herunter und strich ihr einmal über den Kopf. „Es geht ihm im Moment nicht so gut, aber bald wird es ihm bestimmt besser gehen" sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Man merkte Greta an das sie sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben wollte aber dennoch blieb ihr keine andere Wahl denn der Blonde hatte sich bereits wieder erhoben und von ihr abgewandt um sich erneut den Gemächern des Maous zu nähern. Er musste einfach mit Yuuri sprechen denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen, immerhin hatte er ein Land zu regieren.

Yuuri lag wie immer in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. In den letzten Tagen hatte er bereits mehrmals versucht nach Hause zu kommen indem er einfach nur Stundenlang in der Badewanne gesessen hatte und auf den Erlösenden Strudel wartete welcher ihn in seine Welt zurückbringen sollte, aber dieser kam einfach nicht, ganz egal wie lange er wartete. Es brachte einfach nichts. Er hörte wie es an der Tür klopfte aber er reagierte nicht darauf. Es war mit Sicherheit eh wieder nur eine Bedienstete die versuchte ihm irgendwas zu essen anzudrehen aber er hatte einfach keinen Appetit, warum konnten sie das denn nicht verstehen. Die Tür zu seinem Gemach ging auf und ein blonder Haarschopf erschien. Yuuri wollte bereits auffahren aber es fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft dazu. Sein Körper verlangte nach Nahrung und da er ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tat, begann er eben nun zu rebellieren und seine Befehle zu verweigern. Wolfram entging natürlich nicht wie Schwach der Maou mittlerweile war und schritt besorgt auf ihn zu. Seine Haut war mittlerweile noch blasser geworden. Er sah richtig Krank aus und unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schwarze Ränder. Dieser Anblick versetzte Wolf so dermaßen in Schrecken das er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl hatte in Tränen auszubrechen. „Yuuri du musst endlich was essen" sagte er besorgt und setzte sich neben seinen Verlobten an das Bett. „…Geh" die Stimme von dem Doppelschwarzen war rau und kratzig und er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft laut zu sprechen. Dieses eine Wort welches er gerade gesagt hatte kam nur in einen flüsternden Tonfall aus ihm heraus. Wolfram zuckte kurz zusammen als er die Stimme hörte die mehr klang wie der knurrende Ton eines kranken Wolfes. In diesem Moment vergaß er seinen Stolz. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe" sagte er gequält und ergriff die Hand seines Verlobten. Yuuri schaute ihn verwundert an. Er kannte Wolfram schon lange aber nie hatte er sich für irgendetwas entschuldigt. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Yuuri sagte nichts mehr, was sollte er denn auch schon noch sagen? Zudem strengte das Sprechen zu sehr an so dass er es einfach dabei beließ. Seine Kehle war trocken und brannte. Sie schrie förmlich nach Flüssigkeit aber Yuuri dachte nicht daran seinem Körper diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er wandte den Blick von Wolfram ab da es ihm merklich unangenehm war wie besorgt dieser ihn betrachtete. Wolfram aber war schon ins Bad geeilt um dem Maou wenigstens ein Glas Wasser zu holen und wenn er ihn zwingen musste zu trinken so würde er es tun.  
Währenddessen hatten sich die Rebellen wieder zusammen gefunden. Heute sollte der Tag des Aufbruchs sein. Immerhin hatten sie eine Mission zu Erfüllen und es dauerte immerhin drei weitere Tage ehe sie das Ziel erreichen sollten. Sie hatten nicht die Möglichkeit mit schnelleren Mitteln in das Königreich des Maous zu kommen da sie einfach nicht die finanziellen Mittel hatten. „Seid ihr bereit Männer?" rief Darkus aus, woraufhin er ein zustimmendes grölen erhielt. Mit einem wahnsinnigen grinsen auf den Lippen bestieg er sein Pferd. Er und Esmeralda, seine rechte Hand, waren die einzigen die Pferde hatten. Ansonsten hatten sie im besten Falle noch ein paar Maultiere Dabei die ihr schweres Gepäck tragen durften. Sie hatten einen Geheimen Treffpunkt im Wald ausgemacht gehabt von welchem Sie nun losritten…

Wolfram eilte zu Yuuri zurück, in seiner Hand hielt er ein Glas Wasser. Ohne das der Maou auch nur die Gelegenheit bekam zu protestieren setzte er ihn ein Stück auf und hielt ihm das Glas an die mittlerweile trockenen Lippen. Yuuri hätte sich auch gar nicht wehren können da er mittlerweile einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte. Der Blonde stützte den Kopf seines Verlobten und half ihm beim trinken. Yuuri hatte keine Wahl als einige schlucke der kühlen Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab laufen zu lassen, da er sonst womöglich ersticken würde, da Wolfram ihm einfach keine Wahl ließ. Nach einigen Schlucken jedoch verschluckte er sich heftig und begann zu Husten. Wolfram entfernte das Glas von seinen Lippen und wartete bis er aufhörte zu husten. „Yuuri bitte du musst wenigstens ein wenig zu dir nehmen" sagte er besorgt woraufhin er sich wieder einen wütenden Blick des Maous einfing. Als der Blonde merkte das Yuuri nicht mehr am husten war und auch nicht mehr husten musste, zwang er ihn auch noch den Rest des Glases leer zu trinken. Anschließend stellte er dieses auf das Nachtschränkchen welches neben Yuuris Bett stand. Yuuri senkte den Blick, gerade in diesem Moment tat es ihm ein wenig leid das er die letzten Tage so gemein zu dem Blonden gewesen war. Er machte sich ja nur Sorgen. Andersherum würde es bestimmte nicht anders sein. „Danke…" murmelte er dann leise, durch die Flüssigkeit klang seine Stimme bereits etwas besser. Wolfram blickte in das Gesicht des Doppelschwarzen und musste ein klein wenig lächeln. Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja doch helfen und wenn es nur darin bestand ihn ein wenig abzulenken, was er sich in eben diesen Moment fest vornahm. Er wollte das Yuuri wieder lachen konnte und er würde alles was in seiner Macht stand dafür geben.


	4. Der Angriff

In den kommenden Tagen verbrachte Wolfram viel Zeit bei Yuuri. Er hatte es sich vorgenommen den Maou abzulenken und dazu würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun. „Yuuri, lass uns doch mal an die frische Luft gehen ich denke das könnte dir recht gut tun" schlug er schließlich vor. Yuuri hatte immerhin wenigstens wieder etwas Farbe angenommen und verweigerte auch das essen nicht mehr. Dennoch sah es in seinem Inneren ganz anders aus. „Mmh..." antwortete er nur halbherzig. Eigentlich war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken nach draußen zu gehen. Er wollte nicht das ihn jemand sah, er wollte für sich bleiben. Es war ihm schon schwer gefallen überhaupt zu akzeptieren das nun Wolfram immer bei ihm war. Dennoch war ihm klar das es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war den Blonden Fortzuschicken. Das Verzogene Prinzchen machte eben immer was es wollte, so war es schon immer gewesen und es würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so bald ändern. Der Blonde sah den Jungen mit der schwarzen Zweifaltigkeit nach wie vor erwartungsvoll an.

Es klopfte auf einmal an der Tür, die beiden Jungen wandten ihre Blicke in die Richtung und ohne das sie etwas sagten ging sie auf und ein kleines Mädchen lugte hinein. Greta. Sie war die Adoptivtochter der beiden und schaute Yuuri nun besorgt an. Sie hatte sich die ganzen letzten Tage zusammen gerissen um nicht zu ihren Adoptivvater zu gehen den sie so sehr liebte, da man ihr sagte das er ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte, aber dennoch hatte sie es nun nicht mehr ausgehalten. „Yuuri..." begann sie mit leiser piepsender Stimme zu sprechen und man konnte sehen das ihre Lippen ein wenig Bebten. Dieser Anblick versetzte Yuuri einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er liebte die kleine als wenn sie sein eigenes Kind war und es tat furchtbar weh sie mit dieser Sorge in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er senkte den Blick ein wenig und holte einmal tief Luft. Dieser Anblick hatte ihm gezeigt das er sich zusammen reißen musste. Es war nicht seine Art das er anderen Sorgen machen wollte, im Gegenteil, meist war es sogar so das er das Glück anderer noch über sein eigenes stellte. Das war für ihn selbstverständlich. Langsam hob er den Kopf wieder und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen lächeln. Langsam breitete er seine Arme aus um dem Mädchen zu signalisieren das sie zu ihm kommen solle. „Komm her Greta" sagte er dann noch sanft. Diese Worte bewirkten das bei dem Mädchen ein Damm brach. Schluchzend rannte sie auf ihren Vater zu und sprang dann regelrecht zu ihm ins Bett und in seine Arme. Behutsam strich der Maou über die Braunen Locken des Kindes, nun bekam er auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie hatte er die kleine nur so leiden lassen können?

Wolfram hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben gestanden, sein Herz hatte einen kurzen Aussetzer gemacht als er sah das Yuuri doch noch zu so etwas wie einem lächeln im Stande war, auch wenn dieses ein wenig unecht ausgesehen hatte, so war es dennoch ein Anfang. „Okay... Lass uns Rausgehen Wolf... zusammen mit Greta" sagte der Maou schließlich und wandte sich das erste mal seit langen von sich aus an den Blonden.

„Majestäääät" Die Stimme von Lord von Kleist hallte regelrecht in den Fluren wieder als er seinen über alles Geliebten König sah. Nicht zuletzt war er verwundert da dieser in den letzten Tagen immer nur abweisend gewesen war und nun sah er ihn draußen im Garten, zusammen mit Greta und Lord von Bielefeld. Yuuri sah auf, doch in diesem Moment spürte er auch schon das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern. „Ist doch gut Gunter..." versuchte er den aufgebrachten Lord zu beruhigen. Man konnte schon sehen das die Schläfen des von Bielefelds wieder gefährlich pochten. Er hasste es wenn jemand SEINEN Yuuri zu nahe kam und dann auch noch in dieser Verfassung. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten den anderen Lord Bedrohlich an. „Lass Ihn los Gunter" sagte er in einer bedrohlichen und gepressten Tonlage. Wolfram fragte sich sowieso immer warum Lord von Kleist immer so einen extremen Wirbel um Yuuri machte. Sicher er sah gut aus und war verdammt niedlich aber dennoch musste er ihn nicht immer gleich ersticken. Gunter machte nach wie vor keine Anstalten von Yuuri abzulassen, er hatte es sich angewöhnt die Einwände Wolframs zu ignorieren. Immer wieder konnte man ein schniefen von dem Langhaarigen Schönling hören. Wolfram wurde es zu viel und und so beschloss er dazwischen zu gehen und seinen Verlobten zu 'retten'.

„Wir werden das Schloß des Blutigen Eides Bald erreichen" die Stimme von Darkus hallte über den Gesamten Hügel, welche die Rebellen nun eingenommen hatten um eine Wohlverdiente Mittagspause einzulegen. Von den Männern welche ihm folgten kamen Zahlreiche Jubelrufe. Niemand bekam etwas mit, der Grund war ganz einfach. Sie waren mehrere Kilometer vom nächsten Dorf entfernt und in diese Gegend verirrte sich nur äußerst selten jemand. Viele der Menschen und Mazoku die hier lebten fürchteten den Ort. Warum das so war? Nun dies war ein Ort an welchen einst eine brutale Schlacht zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte, aus welcher kein klarer Sieger hervorgegangen war. Es hatte damals auf beiden Seiten kaum Überlebende gegeben. Seit dieser Zeit galt dieser Hügel als Verflucht. Darkus hatte das natürlich gewusst und hat diesen Ort dann als Idealen Standpunkt zum rasten auserkoren. Immerhin würde niemand auf die Idee kommen hierher zukommen, denn selbst die nähere Umgebung und der angrenzende Wald sahen zum fürchten aus und den meisten lief schon ein bloßer Schauer über den Rücken wenn sie nur an diesen Ort dachten. Darkus freute sich über die Reaktion seiner Männer. „Ab heute Nacht wird es keinen Maou mehr geben" verkündete er und hob seine Arme, was ihn noch weiterer Jubelrufe einbrachte. Esmeralda hatte die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden. Sie wartete bis sich die Männer beruhigt hatten und wieder ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nachgingen ehe sie ihr Wort an ihren Kindheitsfreund richtete. „Ich denke du übertreibst Darkus, jeder hier weiß was unser Ziel ist. Mach doch nicht immer so ein Aufhebens darum" tadelte sie ihn etwas und verschränkte die Arme etwas vor der Brust. Darkus wandte sich grinsend zu ihr. „Aber ich bitte dich Esmeralda, das motiviert sie" ein leichtes lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht aber nach kurzer Zeit wurde er wieder ernst. „Du musst das nicht machen... Ich denke immer noch das ein Anschlag auf den Maou nichts für dich ist" sagte er offen. Esmeralda verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Nur weil du meinst, weil ich eine Frau bin, könne ich nicht kämpfen, heißt das nicht das ich zurückbleiben werde Darkus" ein genervtes seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. „Wir hatten diese Diskussion die letzten Tage schon wie oft?" hackte sie noch einmal nach. Darkus schaute sie an und lächelte sanft, sein lächeln war bezaubernd, das hatte sie schon immer gefunden, aber keiner der beiden erwähnte je wirklich was er eigentlich für den anderen Empfand. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen..." sagte er sanft. Diese Worte entlockten Esmeralda ein Glockenhelles lachen. „Du weißt das brauchst du nicht, Ich bin dir bisher überall hin gefolgt, ich werde auch das mit dir durchstehen" sagte sie bestimmend und damit war das Thema, zumindest für sie erledigt.

Es stand außer Frage das Darkus, wenn der Maou erst einmal aus dem Weg geschafft war, seinen Platz einnehmen wollte. Dies war alles in ihren Plan inbegriffen und er hatte sich auch schon vorgenommen das er Esmeralda dabei an seiner Seite haben wollte. Sie sollte seine Königin werden, auch wenn sie davon noch nichts wusste. Natürlich würde er sie nicht zwingen, auf so einen Gedanken würde er niemals kommen. Er würde sie Fragen sobald er den Thron eingenommen hatte. Dennoch wollte er sie eigentlich nicht bei dem Mord an dem aktuellen Maou dabei haben, denn er sah kämpfen als Männersache. Eine Frau hatte da nichts zu suchen, aber dennoch konnte er Esmeralda nichts abschlagen. Aber seine Meinung was die Rollenverteilung von Mann und Frau anging würde er wohl niemals ändern und zugegebenermaßen wollte er es auch gar nicht.

Erst als es zu Abend dämmerte und Greta bereits müde wurde gingen die Drei wieder in das Schloß zurück. Wolfram hatte immer wieder besorgt zu Yuuri geschaut im Laufe des Nachmittags, aber Greta zuliebe hatte er eine fast Perfekte Maske aufgelegt gehabt. Nur seinen Augen hatte man ansehen können das es in seinem Inneren immer noch tobte. Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen brachte Yuuri Greta noch in ihr Zimmer wo sich die Kleine Prinzessin auch zufrieden in ihr Bett legte. Sie schaute Yuuri noch einen Moment an. „Ich hab dich lieb, Yuuri" wisperte sie leise. Yuuri lächelte schwach. „ich hab dich auch lieb, Greta" erwiderte er sanft und hauchte der kleinen noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Kleien wusste das es ihrem Vater nicht gut ging, Kinder spürten so etwas, aber dennoch sprach sie ihn nicht darauf an. Sie wusste das er sich alle Mühe gab dies zu verstecken und sie hatte Angst das wenn sie es ansprechen würde, er dann sich dann wieder distanzieren würde und das wollte sie auf jedenfall vermeiden. Sie wollte Yuuri helfen, genauso wie es alle anderen wollten. Vielleicht konnte sie seinen Schmerz auch zum Teil nachvollziehen, da ja auch sie ihre Familie verloren hatte.

Wolfram hatte vor Gretas Zimmer auf seinen Verlobten gewartet. Er hatte gemerkt das es dem Maou gut tat Zeit mit der gemeinsamen Tochter zu verbringen und so wollte er den beiden eben auch diesen kurzen Moment für sich alleine gönnen. Unbewegt stand er da und rührte sich erst wieder als Yuuri das Zimmer verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Schweigend gingen sie zusammen in die Richtung des Gemaches welches sie sich teilten und erst als sie es betraten brach der Blonde die Stille. „Yuuri... wie geht es dir?" fragte er vorsichtig, denn auch er wusste das Yuuri noch immer nicht er selbst war. Sein Lachen war unecht und sein Fröhlichkeit nur aufgesetzt gewesen. Es hatte keine Wärme ausgestrahlt, nicht so wie es sonst der Fall gewesen war, sondern es war tatsächlich so das es Wolfram ab und an einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken hat laufen lassen. Yuuri drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn aus trüben Augen an. Es erschien wieder eines dieser kalten lächeln auf seinen Lippen und der Blonde merkte auch sofort wie er innerlich erstarrte. Es tat so furchtbar weh den anderen so zu sehen und er konnte in dieser Situation einfach nicht normal mit ihm umgehen. Wie sollte er auch? „Was meinst du?" war die Gegenfrage von Yuuri. Der Blonde Biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich denke das weißt du..." wisperte er fast. Ja, Yuuri wusste es, aber was sollte er darauf antworten? Ein seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er senkte den Blick. „Ich denke ich werde es überleben" antwortete er schlicht, da ihm einfach nichts besseres einfiel. Anschließend wandte er sich ganz um. Er wollte den anderen jetzt nicht ansehen. Er wollte nicht das dieser seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer sah. Niemand sollte das, dennoch wusste er das es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. „Ich bin müde, ich werde jetzt schlafen" sagte er nur noch und legte sich auch schon ins Bett, nur um die Augen zu schließen und seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Wolfram bereute es schon das er überhaupt gefragt hatte. Keiner der beiden ahnte von der Gefahr die bereits gefährlich nah lauerte.

Erst als die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war machten sich die Rebellen auf den Weg, fort von dem Hügel an welchen sie ihren Tag verbracht hatten. Es würde vielleicht eine Stunde dauern, vielleicht auch etwas mehr bis sie das Schloß des Blutigen Eides erreichten und dort würde es dann endlich soweit sein. Allerdings mussten sie erst einmal unbemerkt dort hinkommen, da dies nicht unbedingt das leichteste Unterfangen war, aber auch das hatten sie lange geplant. Sie hatten selbst vor einigen Tagen Spione zum Schloß geschickt, welche die Lage prüfen sollten und der Plan war Perfekt. Von seinen Spionen, welche nun im Schloß als Wachen arbeiteten, hatte Darkus erfahren, das der Maou gerade in keiner all zu guten Verfassung war, auch wenn er die Gründe weshalb dies so war nicht wusste, aber das war auch Unwichtig. Wichtig war nur eins: Allein die Tatsache das der Maou derzeit ein wenig labil war, bedeutete das es noch einfacher sein würde ihn zu stürzen.

Kurz vor der Stadt hielten sie Inne. Hier war es an der Zeit sich aufzuteilen. Es wäre zu auffällig wenn auf einmal ein so großer Trupp auf einmal sich auf den Weg machen würde und der Plan durfte nicht schief gehen. Eine zweite Chance würden sie immerhin so schnell nicht bekommen. Sie hatten vereinbart das sie sich am Rande der Schloßmauern treffen würden. Ihre Reittiere ließen sie allerdings zurück, denn solche würden einfach zu viel Lärm machen.

Darkus und Esmeralda waren die letzten die am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam. Bisher war alles gut gegangen. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt und niemand konnte so Alarm schlagen. Darkus Stimme war leise, aber deutlich. „Ihr wisst wie es abläuft Männer... Esmeralda und ich kümmern uns um den Maou... Ihr sorgt für ordentliches aufsehen. Damit sollten die Soldaten abgelenkt sein. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück" ein grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, man konnte ihm regelrecht ansehen das er sich auf das Bevorstehende Ereignis freute.

Wolfram hatte sich mittlerweile von der Tür gelöst und war zu Yuuri ans Bett getreten. Er wusste nicht wie lange er vor der Tür gestanden hatte und einfach nur mit einem besorgten Blick auf den Regungslosen Yuuri gestarrt hatte. Es musste aber schon eine Weile vergangen sein denn mittlerweile war der andere tief und fest eingeschlafen was man seiner ruhigen Atmung entnehmen konnte. Leise setzte sich der Blonde auf den Bettrand, in seinen Augen noch immer die Besorgnis um seinen Verlobten. Wie konnte er ihm helfen? Immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage, doch fand er einfach keine Antwort. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich einmal über Yuuris Wange, doch bekam er keine Regung von diesem. „Du bist echt ein Weichei..." murmelte er leise, doch auch auf die Worte reagierte der Doppelschwarze nicht, was wohl auch gut so war, denn immerhin war es im Moment sicherlich nicht Förderlich auch noch als 'Weichei' beschimpft zu werden, auch wenn es der Blonde nun nicht böswillig meinte. Manchmal musste er sich sogar eingestehen das er Yuuri ein wenig beneidete. Er kam immer schnell mit jedem gut aus und schaffte es auch meist das Herz sogar von seinen Feinden zu berühren. Wie sonst hätte er es schaffen können das nun endlich Frieden herrschte? Wolfram senkte ein wenig den Blick. Yuuri hatte es auch geschafft sein Herz zu berühren. Nie hatte er jemanden als 'gut genug' empfunden. Niemand hatte es je mit ihm aufnehmen können und doch hatte ihm immer etwas gefehlt ohne das er sich dessen überhaupt je bewusst gewesen war. Erst durch Yuuri hatte er es gelernt. Er konnte sogar nicht mal mehr den Hass auf Menschen empfinden welchen er dich früher immer gehegt hatte und zudem gestand er sich nun endlich ein das ihm doch etwas an seinem Bruder Conrad lag, welchen er noch vor Yuuris Ankunft nie als seinen Bruder anerkannt hatte, nun tat er es, auch wenn er es nie laut Aussprach. Yuuri hatte ihn verändert... oder vielmehr die Gefühle die er für Yuuri hegte. Nur leider nahm der Maou diese nie richtig war. Noch immer sah er ihre Verlobung als einen Unfall an. Auch das schmerzte den Blonden, doch auch das würde er nie zugeben. Denn das war eine Schwäche und so etwas konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Dazu war er einfach viel zu Stolz. Langsam legte er sich neben den anderen, achtete dabei aber darauf diesen nicht zu wecken. Dennoch sehnte er sich selbst etwas nach Ruhe, da er in den letzten Tagen vor Sorge kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte und sich meist eher in einer Art Dämmerzustand befunden hatte. Es war eben seine Pflicht als Yuuris Verlobter nun für ihn da zu sein. Selbstverständlich tat er dies nicht nur aufgrund dieser Tatsache sondern weil er ihn aufrichtig liebte und sogar sein Leben für ihn geben würde wenn es sein musste.

Langsam hatten sich die Rebellen aus dem Hinterhalt an die zwei Patrouillierenden Wachen, welche den Eingang zum Schloß bewachten, herangeschlichen und diese überwältigt. Damit stand ihnen nun der Weg auf den Hof frei. Bisher war alles einfach gewesen. Vielleicht zu einfach, so das es Darkus nicht einmal im Traum einfallen würde seine Vorsicht fallen zu lassen. Erneut nickte er seinen Männern zu, welche sofort verstanden und sich in kleine Truppen aufteilten. Darkus und Esmeralda unterdessen versteckten sich hinter einem Busch. Sie würden die Aufkommende Panik nutzen um sich zu dem Gemächern des Maous zu schleichen. Denn dank ihren, im Schloß Eingeschleusten, Verbündeten hatten sie einen Plan des Aufbaus bekommen. Nicht umsonst hatte Darkus seinen Denker hierher geschickt. Erneut grinste er und schaute Esmeralda an. „Du kannst noch immer..." begann er wurde aber schon mitten im Satz von ihr unterbrochen. „Ich werde das mit dir durchziehen Darkus und jetzt hör auf schon wieder damit anzufangen" sagte sie streng. Manchmal ging es ihr wirklich auf die Nerven wie sehr er sich doch um sie sorgte. Immerhin war sie kein kleines Kind mehr. Sie lächelte ihn dann allerdings an. „Außerdem weißt du doch das meine Fähigkeit dir hier recht nützlich sein kann oder?" fragte sie dann noch leise wispernd. Darkus senkte den Blick ein wenig und nickte schließlich. Sie hatte ja recht.

Endlich hörten die beiden einen Knall, das war das Startsignal. Ihre Männer hatten die Rauchbombe hochgehen lassen und das bedeutete das es wohl keine Fünf Minuten mehr dauern würde bis endlich das erwünschte Chaos herrschte welches die Wachen ablenken sollte und nicht zuletzt auch die Werten Lords, die immer an der Seite des Maous waren. Als der Trubel endlich groß genug war und er auch schon zwei von vier der Lords, zumindest hielt er sie für diese, erkennen konnte nickte er Esmeralda zu. „Ich denke es wird Zeit" grinste er und bekam nur ein lächeln erwidert. Langsam erhoben sie sich aus ihrem Versteck und schlichen sich unbemerkt in das innere des Gemäuers.

Yuuri saß auf einmal Kerzengerade im Bett, ebenso wie Wolfram. Verwirrt schauten sich die beiden an. „Was war das für ein Lärm?" krächzte Yuuri etwas. Seine Stimme klang als hätte er sie seit Wochen nicht benutzt, was wohl daran lag das er gerade doch recht Unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Ratlos sah Wolfram ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht... eigentlich ist es bereits zu Spät für Anissinas Experimente" murmelte der Blonde. Auch er war ein wenig verwirrt, dennoch gewann er seine Fassung wesentlich schneller wieder als Yuuri, was wohl daran lag das er ein Krieger war. Er hatte gelernt immer auf der Hut zu sein und mit allem zu rechnen und das war eben in sein Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er stand langsam auf und spannte seinen Körper an.

Plötzlich flog die Tür des Gemaches auf und ein ziemlich aufgelöster Gunter platze hinein. „Majestät, ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte er aufgebracht. Er erntete nur einen verwirrten Blick des Maous. „uhm... ja... aber... was ist eigentlich los?" Auch Yuuri rappelte sich langsam auf, sah aber Gunter weiter fragend an. Gunter sah abwechselnd zu Yuuri und Wolfram ehe er antwortete. Anders als sonst war sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Unbekannte sind in das Schloß eingedrungen... wir wissen nicht worauf sie aus sind." erklärte er. Wolfram hörte zu. „Diebe können es nicht sein... die würden nicht so einen Lärm machen und eher leise agieren" sagte er nachdenklich ehe sein Blick zu Yuuri wanderte. Der Blonde riss ein wenig die Augen auf. Im selben Moment war wohl auch Gunter klar was der Blonde dachte. So agierten nur Personen die hinter dem Maou her waren. Nur warum? Immerhin herrschte Frieden. Wolfram war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er seinen Brüdern helfen die wahrscheinlich draußen kämpften, aber er wollte auch nicht von Yuuris Seite weichen. Gunter sah wohl seinen inneren Konflikt, auch ihm ging es ähnlich, dennoch war der Blonde derjenige der zuerst eine Entscheidung traf. „Ich werde bei Yuuri bleiben, kümmere du dich um alles weitere Gunter" sagte er ein wenig barsch, so das Gunter gar nicht anders konnte als zuzustimmen. Wolfram ergriff die Hand seines Verlobten. Irgendwo mussten sie hin, wo man sie nicht erwartete und wo er Yuuri gut verstecken konnte. Immerhin wollte er ihn nicht in Gefahr wissen. „Aber... Wolf, wir können doch versuchen mit ihnen zu reden" protestierte der Doppelschwarze etwas als er merkte das er aus dem Zimmer gezogen wurde. „Weichei, wir werden Angegriffen wenn es dir nicht auffällt, ich glaube kaum das sie jetzt groß zuhören werden" fuhr Wolfram den anderen an. Wieso hatte er eigentlich nichts anderes von ihm erwartet als gerade so eine Aussage. Irgendwo freute es ihn auch, denn das zeigte ihm das Sein Yuuri immer noch irgendwo da war. „Und was ist mit den anderen? Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen" protestierte Yuuri jetzt lauter. Doch Wolfram blieb Gnadenlos. „Sie sind erfahrene Krieger, Vertrau ihnen einfach" fauchte er nur. Langsam merkte Yuuri das er nicht gegen Wolfram ankam, dennoch wollte er helfen, er musste doch irgendwas tun können.

Wolfram hatte sich entschieden erst einmal in die Königliche Schatzkammer zu fliehen. Dort gab es zumindest für das erste genug Verstecke, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie lange sie da bleiben konnten. Irgendwie hatte der Blonde ein verdammt mulmiges Gefühl. Fast so als wenn sie beobachtet werden würden.

Darkus und Esmeralda drangen immer weiter ins Schloß vor. Einmal wären sie beinahe von jemanden gesehen worden, aber dank Esmeralda konnten sie eben das verhindern. Sie beherrschte die Kunst der Illusion und mit dieser waren die beiden für andere fast unsichtbar, aber meistens konnte sie das nicht all zu lange halten, da es einfach zu viel Kraft verbrauchte. Aber es sollte reichen. Immerhin musste sie es ja nur verwenden wenn sie in einem recht belebten Gang waren und da gab es im Moment nicht so viele von da sich die meisten Personen mittlerweile wohl draußen aufhielten und gegen ihre Männer kämpften. „Eigentlich sind sie ganz schön Unachtsam" murmelte Esmeralda. Darkus sah sie daraufhin nur an. „Ja das sind sie, aber wer rechnet denn schon mit einer Illusionistin" grinste er zurück. Tatsächlich war das eine nicht sonderlich verbreitete Fähigkeit unter den Mazoku und sie war auch recht unbekannt. Die beiden stoppten auf einmal und versteckten sich hinter einer Ecke. „Da ist er" raunte Darkus, als er den Jungen mit der Schwarzen Zweifaltigkeit erkannte. Das konnte nur der Maou sein. Er hatte ihn zwar nie persönlich gesehen, aber es bestand kein Zweifel. Er sah wie Eben dieser zusammen mit einem Blonden durch eine Tür verschwand. Esmeralda nickte. „Dann kümmern wir uns mal um ihn..." sagte sie leise zurück.

Wolfram hatte Yuuri in eine dunkle Ecke gestoßen. Dort konnten sie zumindest nicht von hinten angegriffen werden, außerdem war er dort aufgrund seiner Schwarzen Kleidung schlecht zu sehen. „Bleib, da egal was passiert" raunte der Blonde ihm zu nahm aber selber in dessen nähe Haltung an um ihn Notfalls zu Beschützen. Sein Körper war angespannt und er hielt auch die ganze Zeit sein Schwert griffbereit. „Wolf... wir sollten wirklich versuchen..." „Ssh..." Unterbrach ihn der Blonde aber als er wieder protestieren wollte. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte er da gerade die Tür gehört? So schnell konnten sie doch nicht gefunden werden. Das war unmöglich. Oder hatte er sich etwa geirrt und es handelte sich nur um ein paar gewöhnliche Diebe? „Majestät, wir wissen das ihr hier seid, also kommt raus und zeigt euch, dann bringen wir es auch schnell zu ende" trällerte Darkus. Langsam Schritt er mit Esmeralda in den Raum die nur ein leises glucksen von sich gab. Also waren sie doch hinter Yuuri her... Wolfram bemerkte das Yuuri hinter ihnen zusammen zuckte. Er konnte förmlich den Impuls des anderen spüren aufzustehen und zu versuchen mit diesen Unbekannten zu Verhandeln, aber dies wusste der Blonde zu verhindern. Ruckartig beugte er sich zu seinem Verlobten hinunter und schlug diesen die Hand vor den Mund. Er wollte nicht das er sich diesen Unbekannten stellte. Immerhin wussten sie nicht zu was diese Fähig waren. „Ich kümmere mich darum..." wisperte er Yuuri ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser nur die Augen weitete und den Blonden ein wenig entsetzt anstarrte. Was hatte Wolfram denn nun schon wieder vor? Alles in allem war es wohl keine Gute Idee gewesen hierher zu fliehen denn hier saßen die beiden ganz offensichtlich in der Falle. Wolfram biss sich auf die Unterlippe und erhob sich. Er schenkte Yuuri noch ein sanftes lächeln ehe er mit erhobenen Schwert nach vorne trat um sich den beiden zu stellen.

Mit giftigen Blick sah er Darkus an, welchen er als den Anführer dieser Truppe ausmachte. „Was wollt ihr" fauchte er diesen an. Darkus legte den Kopf schief und grinste nur. „Nicht dich" war seine schlichte Antwort. Der Blonde knurrte leise. Wie redete dieser Kerl eigentlich mit ihm?

„Geh aus dem Weg Blondschopf... Oder wir müssen leider auch mit dir kurzen Prozess machen" sagte Darkus kalt und starrte ihn an. Okay das war ein Fehler gewesen. Jetzt wurde der Kerl auch noch respektlos. „Ihr bekommt Yuuri nicht" fauchte er erneut und stürmte auch schon auf den anderen zu. Darkus aber lachte nur. Er mochte vielleicht unbewaffnet aussehen aber wozu sollte er eine Waffe mit sich führen wenn er sein Maryoku hatte? Er leckte sich einmal über die Lippe. „Wie du willst" wisperte er nur. In seiner Hand erschien so etwas wie eine klinge aus Eis. Damit hatte der Blonde nicht gerechnet. Er riss die Augen einen Moment auf und dann spürte er auch schon einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengegend. Langsam taumelte er zurück. Entsetzt schaute Yuuri dem zu. Das durfte nicht war sein. Nicht Wolfram. „WOLF!" schrie er entsetzt auf und sprang auch schon aus seinem Versteck um den Blonden Mazoku aufzufangen der gerade im Begriff war nach hinten zu kippen.

Seine Uniform war bereits von seinem Blut getränkt und mit trüben Augen sah er zu Yuuri auf. „Weichei... ich sagte... du sollst... im... Versteck...bleiben..." seine Stimme klang schwach und brüchig. Yuuri schaute den Blonden der nun in seinen Armen lag nur aus Schreck geweiteten Augen kann. „Hör auf zu reden... bitte..." wimmerte er leise. Er schaute in die Smaragdgrünen Augen die Langsam ihren Glanz verloren. „. …flieh... Yuuri..." war das letzte was er hervorbringen konnte ehe er husten musste und sich damit ein Blutschwall aus seiner Kehle ergoss. Plötzlich lag er reglos in Yuuris Armen, die Augen geschlossen. „Wie Rührselig... treu bis zum Schluss" höhnte Darkus und sah nun den Maou kalt an. „Aber keine Sorge Majestät, Ihr werdet euch schon recht bald wieder sehen" Nun legte sich ein Wahnsinniges grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Yuuris Körper erzitterte. „Du..." seine Stimme kam einem Knurren gleich. Um ihn herum sammelte sich sein Maryoku in einem Blauen Schimmer. Noch Immer hatte er den Leblosen Körper seines Verlobten in den Armen. Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und seine Augen waren wie Katzenähnliche Schlitze. Seine Haare waren gewachsen. Vor Darkus erhob sich nun der Waschechte Maou und Yuuri konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern wann er das letzte mal solch eine Wut verspürt hatte.


	5. Angst

Yuuris Wut sorgte dafür das er dieses mal nicht das Bewusstsein verlor, im Gegenteil er sah alles klar vor sich. Seinen Bewusstlosen Verlobten, zumindest hoffte er das er nur Bewusstlos war, trug er einige Meter zur Seite und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte halte durch..." wisperte er. Er spürte das Wolfram noch atmete, aber seine Atmung war flach. Der Blonde hatte sich die letzten Tage um ihn gekümmert und er war tief in sich drin Dankbar dafür. Warum musste ihm nun so was passieren? Es tat Yuuri weh den Blonden so schwach und Leblos zu sehen, zu gern hätte er ihm geholfen, doch irgendwie wollten seine Heilkräfte gerade nicht so recht wirken. Warum war er gerade nur so Hilflos? Wieso konnte er jetzt nicht mal einem Freund helfen? Er wusste was Wolfram für ihn empfand und er wusste auch das dieser ohne zu zögern für ihn sterben würde, aber das wollte er nicht. Das hatte er nie gewollt. Es tat ihm auch Leid das er die Gefühle nie erwidern konnte und er wusste nicht ob er das jemals können würde, aber jetzt in diesem Moment würde er alles tun damit der Blonde wieder die Augen aufschlug und ihn wie früher immer beschimpfte. Es war so verdammt unnatürlich wenn er so still dalag.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu Darkus um, der immer noch mit einem gehässigen grinsen da stand und ihn ansah. Warum er ihn bisher noch nicht angegriffen hatte konnte Yuuri nicht sagen. Vielleicht mochte der Rebell es einfach nur andere leiden zu sehen, aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Eine neuerliche Wutwelle kam über ihn. Wie konnte eine Person nur so Eiskalt sein? „Na, seid ihr endlich bereit zu sterben Majestät?" höhnte er. „Dann seid ihr ja bald wieder zusammen und das ist es doch was ihr wollt oder?" scheinbar wollte Darkus den Maou noch mehr provozieren. Es kam ihm nicht mal in den Sinn das dies ein großer Fehler sein könnte. „Darkus..." Esmeralda ermahnte ihn leise. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Partner hatte sie die Gefahr die nun von der Schwarzen Zweifaltigkeit ausging sehr gut erkannt. Darkus seufzte leise, er hatte eben schon immer Spaß daran gehabt andere zu provozieren und er hasste den Maou eben. Es gefiel ihm diesen Nichtsnutz von einem König leiden zu sehen.

Langsam und gefährlich ging Yuuri auf Darkus zu. Er ließ sich nicht weiter provozieren, zumal er auch bezweifelte das sich seine Wut noch weiter steigern könnte. Ausnahmsweise verzichtete er sogar einmal auf seine übliche 'Ansprache'. Im Moment war die auch unwichtig. Es wäre nur Zeitverschwendung und für den Blonden zählte immerhin jede Minute. Die Blutung wollte einfach nicht stoppen und der Maou konnte förmlich spüren wie immer mehr Leben aus ihm wich. Er ließ seine Wasserdrachen erscheinen. Darkus wich nun doch ein wenig zurück. Man hatte ihm doch gesagt das der Maou geschwächt sei. Wie war dieser dann jetzt zu solch einem starken Maryoku fähig? Es ging alles Rasend schnell. Der Rebell und auch seine Gefährtin wurden von dem Drachen eingeschlossen. Yuuri achtete aber darauf das sie reden konnten. „Was wollt ihr?" fragte er schlicht. Darkus starrte ihn aus Hasserfüllten Augen an, er war Bewegungsunfähig, aber das störte ihn nicht. Immerhin konnte der Maou das ja nicht ewig durchhalten. „Euren Tod... so einfach ist das" fauchte er. Yuuri verengte die Augen noch ein wenig. „Warum?" Doch der Rebell beantwortete diese Frage nicht. „Was sollen diese Spielchen? Tötet mich einfach oder gefällt euch das jemand festzuhalten?" knurrte er. Esmeralda gab ein leises jammern von sich, ehe sie vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verlor. Diese Situation war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel für sie gewesen. Yuuri ließ sich davon aber nicht ablenken, er wollte niemanden töten, auch wenn dieser Darkus es wahrscheinlich durchaus verdient hatte für das was er den Blonden angetan hatte. „Ich töte niemanden. Das habe ich nie und das werde ich nie" antwortete der Maou. Darkus riss die Augen auf. Es kam ihm so vor als wollte man ihn verspotten, ihm war nicht entgangen das seine Partnerin nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war und so mischte sich jetzt auch noch Sorge um sie mit in seine Gefühlswelt.

In diesem Moment knallte die Tür erneut auf und Conrad, gefolgt von Gunter und Gwendal kamen in die königliche Schatzkammer. Sie hatten wohl den Lärm von draußen gehört. „Majestät! Alles in Ordnung!" rief der Braunhaarige Halb-Mazoku und schnellte mit erhobenen Schwert in die Richtung des Maous. Dies geschah keine Sekunde zu früh, denn dieser verlor langsam seine Kraft, da sein Körper nach wie vor geschwächt war. Yuuri schaute zu Conrad, allmählich verschwand der blaue Schein um ihn herum und seine Haare nahmen wieder ihre normale Länge an. „... Wolfram..." wisperte er noch um den anderen zu signalisieren das sie sich nicht um ihn sondern um den Blonden kümmern sollten, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor und zusammenbrach. Conrad fing ihn auf, während Gwendal und Gunter die beiden Rebellen fesselten und von den Soldaten abführen ließen, auch wenn abführen bei Esmeralda der falsche Ausdruck war, da diese nach wie vor nicht bei Bewusstsein war und eher getragen werden musste.

Conrad sah sich um und erblickte seinen Halbbruder wie er Blutüberströmt auf dem Boden lag. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. „Gunter, hol Gisela!" rief der Braunhaarige. Gwendal bewegte sich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf Wolfram zu und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er legte seine Finger auf den mittlerweile doch recht kalten Hals des Blonden. „Sein Puls schlägt noch, aber er ist schwach" sagte er sachlich. Gunter nickte und eilte dann auch los um seine Tochter zu suchen. Ohne weiterer Worte nahm Conrad Yuuri auf die Arme, auch Gwendal erhob sich und schaffte es auch seinen jüngsten Bruder vorsichtig hochzuheben. Schweigend wurden die beiden in ihre Gemächer gebracht.

Yuuri erwachte. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war, aber nach einigen Augenblicken stiegen wieder die Bilder von den Vergangenen Ereignissen in den Kopf und auch Bilder von dem Blutüberströmten Wolfram. Hastig setzte er sich auf, bereute es aber schon fast im nächsten Moment da er einen Augenblick lang nur noch Sterne sah, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich platzen. „Uuh..." Langsam griff er sich an die Stirn. „Ruht euch noch ein wenig aus Majestät" Die Stimme kam von seiner Seite. Scheinbar saß jemand neben seinem Bett. Yuuri schaute in die Richtung des anderen und erkannte Conrad. „Du sollst 'Yuuri' zu mir sagen immerhin bist du mein Namensgeber" protestierte der Schwarzhaarige sofort. Conrad setzte wieder sein altbekanntes lächeln auf. „Wie du meinst... Yuuri" sagte er nur. Der Maou schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und sah Conrad ernst an. „Wolfram... was ist mit ihm?" fragte er. In seinen Augen konnte man die Sorge regelrecht sehen und Conrads Reaktion verstärkte seine Angst auch noch, denn dieser senkte nur ein wenig den Blick und schaute traurig. „Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht..." sagte er kurz. Yuuri war ein wenig erleichtert, denn das bedeutete ja auch das der Blonde nicht Tod war oder? „Ich will zu ihm..." sagte er knapp und rappelte sich aus dem Bett. „Yuuri... ich denke du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen" protestierte Conrad, wenn auch sehr halbherzig. Er wusste eben das wenn sich der andere etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, man diesen nicht wieder davon abbringen konnte. So war es auch diesmal. „Conrad er ist dein Bruder, wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Du solltest bei ihm sein" Ein wenig verengte Yuuri die Augen. Immer machten sich alle immer zuerst Sorgen um ihn, auch wenn andere viel schlechter dran waren. Er fühlte sich zwar ab und an deswegen geschmeichelt aber in solch einer Situation konnte er das einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Conrad gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich, er wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte und da Yuuri merkte das er nicht sprach setzte er wieder an. „Wie lange habe ich... geschlafen?" formulierte er es mal. Conrad sah wieder auf. „Nur ein Paar Stunden..."

Gisela kam gerade aus dem Zimmer Wolframs als Conrad und Yuuri dieses erreichten. „Wie geht es ihm?" platze Yuuri sofort los ohne das er Gisela erst grüßte. Diese senkte ihre Augenlider. „Ich habe alles in meiner Machte stehende getan... aber..." Sie stoppte. Yuuri erschauderte bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme und noch mehr Sorgen bereitete es ihm das sie nicht weiter sprach. „Er... wird doch wieder gesund oder?" fragte er vorsichtig weiter. Ein schwaches lächeln huschte über Giselas Lippen. „Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren... Im Moment kann ich dazu leider nichts sagen Majestät... Es hängt jetzt alles von ihm ab" erklärte sie vorsichtig. Yuuri musste schlucken. Es war als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals. Wieso musste der Blonde nur so was durchmachen? Und das nur weil er versucht hatte Yuuri zu beschützen. Das ist einfach nicht fair. Langsam trat Yuuri in das Zimmer des Blonden und ging auf diesen zu. Es sah fast friedlich aus wie er im Bett lag, fast so als würde er nur schlafen. Yuuri zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn. Langsam griff er nach den kalten Händen. Seine Porzellanfarbene Haut war noch weißer als sich es sonst war. „Wolf... bitte du darfst nicht sterben..." wisperte er leise. Yuuri hatte nicht bemerkt das Conrad ihm in das Zimmer seines jüngeren Bruders gefolgt war und er bemerkte ihn auch jetzt nicht, zumal er sich auch ziemlich im Hintergrund hielt und die beiden einfach beobachtete. Yuuri hatte eben nur noch Augen für Wolfram. Der Anblick erschreckte ihn einfach. Sein Gesicht war ziemlich eingefallen. „Es tut mir leid Wolf..." flüsterte er dann noch und eine einsame Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augen. Auch wenn er nicht die gleichen Gefühle hatte wie der Blonde, so wollte er ihn dennoch nicht verlieren, immerhin war er dennoch ein guter Freund, auch wenn er ihn manchmal regelrecht in den Wahnsinn trieb. Aber die letzten Tage war der Blonde so fürsorglich gewesen und hatte sogar davon abgesehen ihn wieder einmal damit zu bedrängen wann sie denn endlich in ihrer 'Beziehung' Fortschritte machen sollten, wie es sonst seine Art gewesen war.

Wie lange er da so gesessen und den Blonden einfach nur besorgt angesehen hatte, wusste Yuuri nicht, doch er spürte auf einmal wie sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Du solltest etwas essen, Yuuri" sagte Conrad sanft. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm um und nickte leicht. Er konnte jetzt einfach nicht widersprechen doch wusste er auch das er jetzt derjenige war der bei Kräften bleiben musste. Niemanden wäre damit geholfen wenn auch noch er jetzt zusammenbrechen würde. Auch wenn ihm nicht nach Nahrungsaufnahme war stand er auf und folgte Conrad. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Blonden ehe er leise die Tür schloss.

Im Speisesaal saßen bereits Gunter und Gwendal, welche sich über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht unterhielten. Sie stoppten ihre Unterhaltung aber einen Moment als sie sahen das Yuuri eintrat. „Majestät, geht es euch gut?" Gunter war sofort aufgesprungen um zu Yuuri zu eilen. Schon wieder einmal störte es ihn das sich jemand um ihn Sorgen machte. „Ja, Verdammt" knurrte er nur leise, was Gunter auch sofort zurückweichen ließ. Einige Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, wieso war sein über alles geliebter König nur so abweisend zu ihm? Brauchte er ihn nicht mehr? Sofort schossen dem Silberhaarigen solche Fragen in den Kopf. Das sich der Maou nur Sorgen um seinen Verlobten machte, kam ihm gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Ausnahmsweise ignorierte Yuuri das verletzte Verhalten seines Lehrmeisters mal und setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch. Er nahm sich ein Brötchen auf welchem er aber nur Halbherzig herumkaute. Gwendal musterte ihn dabei, sagte aber nichts. Er konnte sich halbwegs vorstellen wie es in ihm Aussah. Ihm selber ging es ja nicht besser auch wenn er es nicht zeigen konnte. „Gibt es irgendetwas neues?" fragte Yuuri plötzlich und richtete sich an den Grauhaarigen. Natürlich meinte er die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht. Er wollte die Hintergründe Erfahren. Immerhin würde er schon gerne wissen welchen Grund es gab das ihn jemand so hasste wie es Darkus tat. „Nun... wir konnten den Anführer und seine Gefährtin in den Kerker sperren... Aber sie reden nicht." erklärte Gwendal. Gunter wollte protestieren. Immerhin konnte man den Maou ja nun nicht mit so etwas belästigen. Gwendal war da schon immer anderer Meinung gewesen. Man sollte Yuuri nicht immer nur in Watte packen. Denn immerhin war dieser ja der König hier und als solcher musste er auch wissen was in seinem Reich passierte, auch wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige mal zügeln musste. Denn meist handelte er nach Gwendals Meinung einfach zu impulsiv und unüberlegt. „Verstehe..." Yuuri senkte nachdenklich die Augenlider. „Ich werde gleich persönlich mit ihnen sprechen..." verkündete er. „Aber Majestät..." fuhr Gunter nun doch wieder auf, wurde aber gleich von Yuuri unterbrochen. „Nichts aber! Ich will einfach wissen warum sie es getan haben! Und bevor ihr wieder etwas sagt, ich bin noch immer gegen Todesstrafen, auch wenn sie mich angegriffen haben" Er wusste ja das auf so eine Tat für gewöhnlich die Todesstrafe stand. Aber Yuuri war erklärter Pazifist und das würde er auch für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben. Er würde sich die beiden anhören, sie dann verwarnen und dann wieder gehen lassen, zumindest hatte er das so geplant.

Nach dem Frühstück erhob Yuuri sich schweigend. Er wollte nun mit diesem Kerl reden. Wenn er an diesen Rebellen dachte spürte er schon wieder ein wenig Wut in sich aufsteigen, aber er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Er nickte Conrad und auch Gwendal kurz zu da diese beiden gesagt hatten das sie mit ihm kommen würden und machte sich mit ihnen zusammen auf den Weg Richtung Kerker. Er atmete kurz durch ehe er die Tür öffnete und Eintrat.

Darkus war doch ein wenig verblüfft das sich nun der Maou persönlich zu einem Verhör bemühte. Nach wie vor schaute er die schwarze Zweifaltigkeit gehässig an. Ein leises seufzen verließ Yuuris Lippen ehe er Darkus ernst ansah. „Wie lautet dein Name?" fragte er zu aller erst, womit er nicht nur die beiden Rebellen sonder auch Gwendal verblüffte. Der einzige der in keinster Weise überrascht wirkte war Conrad, so kannte er Yuuri eben. „Wozu wollt ihr den Wissen?" fauchte Darkus nach einigen Sekunden zurück. Yuuri kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schaffte es sogar ein schiefes lächeln aufzusetzen, auch wenn ihn der Anblick des Rebellen immer noch wütend machte. „Nun, Ich würde dich eben gerne mit deinen Namen ansprechen wenn ich mit dir Rede, natürlich kann ich auch einfach 'Kerl' oder so etwas zu dir sagen" „Pff... hört auf mich zu verspotten. Was soll diese Farce eigentlich?" Darkus verengte die Augen und starrte den Maou missmutig an. Dieser sah ihn aber nur weiter fragend an. Esmeralda seufzte leise, sie wusste das Darkus stur war, aber in so einer Situation war das alles andere als angebracht. „Sein Name ist Darkus und ich bin Esmeralda" stellte sie sich vor, auch wenn sie das nicht wirklich freundlich sagte, sondern mit einer Kälte in der Stimme die jeden erschaudern ließ. Auch sie hasste den Maou, aber dennoch war es einfacher nun zu tun was er wollte. Yuuri nickte ihr dankend zu, von Darkus allerdings erhielt sie einen leicht erzürnten Blick. „Darkus... Mmh...Also, warum habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte Yuuri dann direkt heraus. Immerhin war die Antwort der einzige Grund weshalb er hierher gekommen war. Vielleicht konnte er so immerhin einige Missverständnisse aus der Welt schaffen. Er konnte immerhin niemanden helfen der nicht den Mund aufmachte. Darkus schaute ihn erzürnt an. Er wollte nicht mit ihm reden. „Was macht denn der Blondschopf? Ihr solltet lieber zu ihm gehen statt euch hier mit uns rum zu ärgern... oh ich vergaß, er ist bestimmt längst im Jenseits, aber wenn ihr es wünscht kann ich euch gerne zu ihm bringen" höhnte Darkus nur, statt auf die Frage Yuuris zu antworten. Der Schwarzhaarige ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er spürte wieder eine neuerliche Wutwelle in sich aufsteigen, doch er musste sich unter Kontrolle bekommen. Er ging nicht auf die Provokation des anderen ein. „Wieso habt ihr das gemacht?" wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal fester. „Wie soll ich euch helfen wenn ihr mir nicht sagt was ihr gegen mich habt?" Conrad musste leise glucksen, ja das war wieder einmal typisch Yuuri. Immer wollte er allen helfen. Gwendal sah eher so aus als hätte man ihm gerade äußerst unsanft auf den Fuß getreten, sagte aber nichts. Sowohl Darkus als auch Esmeralda sahen ein wenig verblüfft aus. Mit so einer Reaktion hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Ihr wollt wissen warum wir das gemacht haben?" Darkus Stimme klang bedrohlich, er verengte die Augen und blickte in die schwarzen von Yuuri. „Ist euch das nicht klar? Ihr seid es doch, der hier die Fehler macht. Ihr kümmert euch lieber um die Menschen, anstatt um euer eigenes Volk" fauchte er. Yuuri verstand das nun nicht und sah den anderen weiter fragend an. Dieser begann dann auch weiter zu sprechen. „Ihr seid immer nur darum bemüht 'Frieden' mit den Menschen herzustellen... Während Dörfer und Städte in eurem Reich zugrunde gehen. Wie wäre es denn wenn ihr euch zur Abwechslung mal um euer Land kümmert?" Yuuri schluckte. Irgendetwas war mit dem anderen. „Wie kann ich euch helfen?" fragte er nur noch einmal weiter. Darkus fühlte sich nun erst richtig vor den Kopf gestoßen und gab nur ein böses knurren von sich. Nun war es Esmeralda die das Wort ergriff. Ihre Augen wirkten längst nicht mehr so Hasserfüllt. Sie schien zu merken das Yuuri helfen wollte. „Wir kommen aus einem kleinen Dorf am Rande Shin Makokus. Wir mussten ziemlich viel über uns ergehen lassen. Die Menschen haben uns alles genommen. Es kam zu Hungersnöten und Krankheiten. Die meisten Kinder starben und auch viele verloren ihre Eltern. Aber ihr hattet nichts besseres zu tun als Gnade mit den Menschen zu haben. Frieden ist ein Lobenswertes Ziel, aber ihr habt darüber hinaus die Bedürfnisse eures eigenen Volkes vergessen" erklärte sie und wandte traurig den Blick hab. Yuuri schaute sie Betroffen an. „Das... wusste ich nicht... Ich wollte damit doch nur..." stammelte er ein wenig. Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern... Ich verspreche es" Er rief eine Wache zu sich und sagte dieser das sie die Tür zu der Zelle öffnen sollte. Sowohl Darkus als auch Esmeralda schauten nun mehr als verblüfft. Yuuri lächelte die beiden an. „Ihr dürft gehen... Sagt mir nur noch eins..." Esmeralda schaute ihn fragend an. „Wo finde ich das Dorf aus welchem ihr kommt?" Esmeralda erklärte es ihm verblüfft, aber Darkus schaute weiterhin misstrauisch. Yuuri beschloss das er Bald in dieses Dorf gehen würde. Er wollte alle Missverständnisse klären, denn scheinbar hatten die Rebellen ja nur aus Liebe zu ihren Familien gehandelt. Er wies Gwendal an eine kleine Truppe zusammenzustellen, welche die beiden begleiten und bereits ein wenig Nahrung mit bringen sollte.

Nachdem Darkus und Esmeralda zusammen mit Gwendals Trupp losgezogen waren ging Yuuri wieder zurück zu Wolfram. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihm ans Bett. Sein Zustand war nach wie vor unverändert. Conrad war ihm erst gefolgt, beschloss aber nach kurzer Zeit die beiden alleine zu lassen. Erneut Griff Yuuri nach der Hand des Blonden der wie leblos auf seinem Bett lag. Nur anhand der sich langsam hebenden und senkenden Brust konnte man erkennen das er noch lebte. Nur wie lange noch? Gisela hatte erklärt das, wenn Wolfram nicht bald erwachte, die Chancen einer Genesung schlecht standen. Sein Zustand war schlimmer als es der damals von Huber gewesen war. „Bitte... öffne doch endlich deine Augen Wolf..." Yuuris Stimme war ein zartes flüstern, dennoch reagierte der Blonde einfach nicht auf die Worte seines Verlobten.

Wolfram konnte die Stimme hören, aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht rühren. Sein Körper wollte nicht reagieren. Er spürte die Schmerzen nur Dumpf, naja wenigstens war das ein Zeichen dafür das er noch lebte und er spürte etwas warmes das seine Hand sanft berührte. Er wollte nach dieser Wärme greifen doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Er wollte nicht sterben, er wollte bei Yuuri bleiben. Sicher hatte er immer gesagt das er für ihn sterben würde, aber dennoch machte er sich Sorgen was aus seinem Verlobten geworden war. Ob er es war dessen Stimme er da gerade gehört hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es Yuuri gelungen zu fliehen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Dieses Unwissen machte ihm doch ziemlich zu schaffen. Ohne Yuuri würde er auch nicht mehr Leben wollen, das war klar, aber solange er nicht wusste was aus ihm geworden war durfte der Blonde einfach nicht sterben. Vielleicht war die Stimme die von Yuuri gewesen, vielleicht rief er nach ihm, es stellte sich ihm nur die Frage von welcher Seite aus er die Worte gehört hatte. Worte die er nicht verstanden hatte, aber sie hatten besorgt geklungen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Yuuri war diese Regung des Blonden nicht entgangen da er gerade wieder in das Gesicht des Anderen gesehen hatte. War das vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen? Langsam schöpfte er wieder Hoffnung. Wolfram würde nicht sterben. Das würde Yuuri niemals zulassen. Er merkte nicht das er unbewusst seine Heilkräfte nutzte und diese in den Körper des Blonden fließen lies. „Wolf..." flüsterte er den Namen des anderen noch mal. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig als er einen leichten Druck an seiner Hand spürte. Die Finger des Blonden schlossen sich auf einmal um seine Hand. Ein leichtes lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen von Yuuri.

Lange saß Yuuri noch an dem Krankenbett des Blonden. Er hatte sich auch vorgenommen erst wieder von seiner Seite zu weichen wenn dieser wach werden würde und selbst dann war es fragwürdig. Er liebte ihn zwar nicht, aber dennoch war er ihm zu Dank verpflichtet und wollte ihm nun helfen. Nach einer ganzen Weile die er einfach reglos da gesessen hatte, hatte er seinen Kopf auf die Matratze gelegt und war tatsächlich ein wenig eingenickt.

Ein kleiner Laut entwich den Lippen des Blonden und nachdem Yuuri diesen Laut hörte setzte er sich schlagartig wieder auf und schaute in das Gesicht Wolframs. „Wolf?" fragte er vorsichtig. Die Augenlider des Blonden begannen ein wenig zu flattern. Yuuri schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Endlich öffneten sich Wolframs Augen einen Spaltbreit. „...Yuuri?" Er hatte die Stimme gehört, konnte aber noch nichts erkennen. Vor ihm verschwamm alles und er konnte nur leichte Umrisse sehen. „Ja, Ich bin hier..." antwortete der Maou leise und auch ein wenig erleichtert. Nun begannen Tränen ungehemmt seine Augen zu verlassen. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht... Verdammt, warum musst du nur immer so..." er konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, da seine Stimme von Lauten Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Wolfram vernahm das und begann wieder ein wenig zu lächeln. Langsam und allmählich klärte sich auch sein Blick wieder. „Weichei... so einfach sterbe ich nicht" wisperte er schwach. „Nenn mich nicht so" protestierte Yuuri halbherzig, wenn auch mehr aus Reflex. Er war einfach zu erleichtert das der Blonde endlich aufgewacht war.

Wolfram setzte sich unter keuchen ein wenig auf. Yuuri wollte ihn sanft zurück drücken doch das ließ sich der Blonde nicht gefallen. „Lass das, mir geht es gut..." sagte er leise auch wenn er sein Gesicht ein wenig Schmerzverzerrt verzog. Die Wunde tat eben immer noch verdammt weh, auch wenn sie wohl nicht mehr blutete. „Aber... deine Verletzung. Ich will nicht das sie wieder aufbricht" konterte Yuuri, ließ aber von Wolfram ab. „Ich weiß schon was ich tue" meinte dieser nur und schaute Yuuri in das Gesicht auf welchem nur die Tränenspuren zu erkennen waren. Der Blonde seufzte leise. „Und nun hör auf zu heulen" Yuuri sah ihn verdutzt an, wischte sich dann aber mit den Ärmeln die Spuren aus dem Gesicht. Am liebsten wäre er Wolfram um den Hals gefallen, doch wusste er das dieser dadurch wahrscheinlich nur wieder Schmerzen bekommen würde. Immer noch sah er ihn besorgt an. Wolfram legte seine Hand auf Yuuris Wange und zog den Schwarzen etwas enger an sich. Auch er war erleichtert das diesem nichts passiert war. Yuuri war irritiert wehrte sich aber nicht dagegen, dennoch spürte er auf einmal wie sein Herz um einiges schneller schlug als das Gesicht des Blonden auf einmal nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war. Was sollte denn das jetzt werden? Wie aus einem Reflex schloss er die Augen. Wolfram verstand dies wahrscheinlich völlig falsch. Er begann langsam daran zu glauben das Yuuri endlich seine Gefühle erwiderte und so nutzte er die Gelegenheit und legte seine Lippen auf die von Yuuri. Der Schwarzhaarige machte einen Moment lang nichts. Er überlegte ob er den Blonden nun von sich stoßen sollte, aber dennoch musste er sich eingestehen das ihm der Kuss gefiel. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und ganz langsam und zaghaft erwiderte er ihn. Nach wenigen Minuten jedoch musste er ihn brechen. Verlegen und mit geröteten Wangen schaute er zur Seite. „Ich... das... geht doch nicht... Wir sind beides Männer..." stammelte er sich ein wenig zurecht. Wolfram schnaubte leise. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, dennoch war er gerade nicht in der Lage etwas darauf zu erwidern. Man konnte ihm quasi ansehen wie enttäuscht er darüber war. Aber... hatte er es sich etwa nur eingebildet das Yuuri diesen Kuss erwidert hatte?


	6. Rückschlag

„Yuuri lass das..." nuschelte Wolfram. Yuuri hatte es sich scheinbar zur neuen Lebensaufgabe gemacht den Blonden zu pflegen, unter anderen Umständen hätte es diesem vielleicht sogar gefallen, aber nicht mit der Verletzung die er sich zugezogen hatte. Er hasste es wenn er Schwäche zeigen musste und gerade wenn sein Verlobter derjenige war der diese Schwäche sah. Zudem saß immer noch die Erkenntnis in ihm das der Kuss für Yuuri wohl genauso ein Unfall gewesen war wie die gesamte Verlobung. Langsam fragte sich der Blonde ob sich das jemals ändern würde. Die Hoffnung darauf hatte er schon fast aufgegeben. Ob der Schwarzhaarige die Gefühle von ihm überhaupt ernst nahm?

„Was mache ich denn? Ich habe dir lediglich etwas zu essen gebracht, Wolf" sagte Yuuri. Er machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe und es kam ihm schlicht und einfach so vor als wenn er persönlich für die Wunde des Blonden verantwortlich war. Seid dem Angriff waren bereits drei Tage vergangen. Sicher die Verletzung war schon besser geworden aber dennoch verbot Yuuri es dem Blonden das Bett zu verlassen. Er hatte einfach zu große Angst das die Verletzung wieder aufbrechen konnte. Immerhin wurde man ja nicht unbedingt oft von etwas durchbohrt. „Das können auch die Diener machen, du hast doch andere Sachen zu tun Yuuri..." Etwas verlegen wandte Wolfram den Blick von Yuuri ab. Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick etwas. „Schon aber... ich mache mir eben Sorgen" murmelte er etwas. Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Dazu besteht überhaupt kein Anlass... Ich werde schon nicht im nächsten Moment Tot umkippen" brummte er etwas. Seid wann war sein Verlobter nur so eine schreckliche Glucke. Sicher er hatte verstanden das sich Yuuri Vorwürfe machte, nur hatte er daran nicht verstanden warum. Die letzten Tage hatte er ihn immer wieder versucht davon zu überzeugen das er rein gar nichts dafür konnte und das es die Schuld der Rebellen gewesen war. Und was hatte Yuuri gemacht? Er hatte sie einfach gehen lassen... Typisch Weichei eben. Bei dem Gedanken musste Wolfram ein wenig den Kopf schütteln. „Was hast du denn?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige dem diese Gestik natürlich nicht entgangen war. „Weichei" war das einzige was er als Antwort bekam. Wie aus Reflex antwortete er: „Nenn mich nicht Weichei!"

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fuhr eine Kutsche im Hof ein. Cecilie von Spitzweg war gerade von einer Ihrer Reisen zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte von der ganzen Aufregung die im Schloß geherrscht hatte nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen, aber es war ihr ein Anonymer Brief gesendet worden in welchem sie aufgeklärt worden war. Immerhin war sie nach wie vor noch die Altkönigin auch wenn sie diesen Titel vorzugsweise abgelegt hatte. Wenn es nach ihr ging, so würde sie nur noch für die Liebe leben. Der Grund weshalb sie jetzt schon zurück war, war das sie sich Sorgen um ihren jüngsten Sohn machte. Immerhin hatte in der Nachricht gestanden das dieser ziemlich schwer verletzt worden war. Als sie drinnen angekommen war lief ihr als erstes Conrad ihr zweitältester über den Weg. „Conrad wo ist Wolf, geht es ihm gut?" fragte sie sofort besorgt. Der Braunhaarige runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Ja, er wird wieder. Er ist in seinem Gemach" Antwortete er dann aber und sein übliches lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Cecilie, die eigentlich lieber Cherie genannt wurde, nickte Conrad kurz zu und machte sich dann auf direkten Weg in das Zimmer ihres jüngsten Sohnes.

Yuuri verstand einfach nicht warum der Blonde ihn jetzt schon wieder als 'Weichei' betitelt hatte. Immerhin machte er sich nur Sorgen, aber scheinbar war das nun auch Verboten. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl „Gut wie du willst. Dann gehe ich eben" seine Stimme klang ein wenig gereizt, nur wusste er nicht warum er heute so reagierte. Sonst hatte es ihm doch nicht soviel ausgemacht. Wolfram sah den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig verdutzt an, aber er würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Warum auch? Das würde sein Stolz niemals zulassen und außerdem wusste er auch das der Maou noch andere Dinge zu tun hatte als hier bei seinem Verlobten am Bett zu sitzen und Händchen zu halten, zudem der Blonde das gar nicht wollte.

Gerade als Yuuri hinaus gehen wollte flog auch schon die Tür auf und Cherie kam hinein. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht einen Schritt zurück gegangen wäre dann hätte er die Tür wohl voll vor die Nase bekommen. „Wolf, wie geht es dir?" Sofort rannte die Mutter zu ihrem Sohn und zog ihn zu sich in die Arme. Natürlich gefiel das dem Blonden nicht, aber es war eben schon immer so gewesen das er sich nicht richtig gegen seine Mutter wehren konnte.

In Yuuri zog sich innerlich etwas zusammen als er das Bild von Wolfram und seiner besorgten Mutter sah... Es erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seine Mutter zuhause... welche er nie wieder sehen würde. Durch die letzten Geschehnisse hatte er die Tatsache das er nicht mehr nach Hause konnte fast vollständig vergessen, aber durch den Anblick kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hinauf, ebenso wie das Gefühl von Leere, welches er immer in den letzten Tagen nach dem Erhalt der Nachricht hatte. Er konnte sich das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, er wollte gerade einfach nur weg. Weg von dem Blonden und seiner Mutter. „Entschuldigt mich..." wisperte er fast und stürmte auch schon fast fluchtartig aus dem Gemach Wolframs, welcher ihm ein wenig verwirrt hinterher blickte.

Ohne etwas zu sehen rannte der Schwarzhaarige einfach drauf los, doch wo wollte er hin? Es gab immerhin nichts wohin man vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen fliehen konnte.

Er spürte einen Aufprall der ihn hart zurückschleuderte und landete daraufhin auch auf dem Hosenboden. Yuuri blickte auf und schaute in das verdutzte Gesicht seines Namensgebers. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Majestät?" fragte dieser freundlich und reichte seinem Schützling die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen, wie immer lag auf seinem Gesicht ein freundliches lächeln. „Ich sagte dir doch du sollst mich Yuuri nennen, immerhin hast du mir den Namen gegeben" brummte der Schwarzhaarige etwas und ergriff dann die helfende Hand. „Gut, Yuuri. Was ist denn los?" Der Schwarzhaarige wandte den Blick ab. „Nichts... Es ist alles in Ordnung" er war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner gewesen und so erkannte auch Conrad schnell das die Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, dennoch besaß er so viel Taktgefühl nicht weiter nachzufragen. Wenn Yuuri mit ihm reden wollen würde dann würde er das tun und wenn nicht dann eben nicht. Jetzt konnte er erst mal nur eins machen und das bestand darin den Schwarzhaarigen zu versuchen aufzumuntern. „Was hältst du von ein wenig Wurftraining" fragte er leicht Hoffnungsvoll, denn immerhin hatte das meist immer geklappt, dieses mal schüttelte Yuuri allerdings den Kopf. Baseball erinnerte ihn nur noch mehr an zuhause und das würde er nun einfach nicht aushalten. „Ich brauche denke ich einfach etwas Zeit mal für mich, Conrad..." sagte er leise und wollte sich dann auch schon wieder auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumen machen. Conrad aber hielt ihn noch einen Moment zurück. „Es wird alles wieder werden, Yuuri..." sagte er leise und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man erkennen das ein wenig Trauer in seinen Augen lag. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur nicken, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte wie es denn wieder werden sollte. Immerhin war er hier derjenige der sozusagen in einer fremden Welt gefangen war. Niemand konnte sich ausmalen wie er sich fühlte. Dennoch wusste er es zu schätzen das die Anderen ihn aufzuheitern versuchten. Shin Makoku war seine Heimat, das war klar, aber dennoch wollte er sie nicht als einzige Heimat haben... War er mit diesem Wunsch zu egoistisch?

Wolfram saß noch immer ein wenig unbeholfen in dem Bett und ließ sich von seiner Mutter umsorgen, mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Er wunderte sich ein wenig über das Verhalten von Yuuri. Cherie war dies gar nicht so wirklich aufgefallen, sie hatte sich zu große Sorgen um ihren jüngsten Sohn gemacht. „Mutter... Jetzt lass mich doch mal los... Mir geht es gut, wirklich" murrte er etwas und drückte nun die Blonde Frau endgültig von sich weg. Diese verzog das Gesicht ein wenig. „Wolf, ich mache mir eben Sorgen, willst du mir das jetzt zum Vorwurf machen?" Der Angesprochene zuckte ein wenig bei dem tadelnden Tonfall zusammen. „N...natürlich nicht Mutter, aber du weißt doch das ich es nicht wirklich mag wenn du mich so behandelst" brummelte er leise. Cherie seufzte leise. Sie hatte nie wirklich verstanden was ihr jüngster dagegen hatte, dennoch beließ sie es nun dabei. Es würde eh nichts bringen nun mit ihm darüber zu streiten, er würde sich nur wieder aufregen, aber eigentlich fand sie ja gerade das bei ihrem jüngsten immer zu niedlich. In dieser Situation aber wollte sie nicht das er sich aufregte, nicht das es dann zu einer Verschlechterung seines Zustandes kam.

Wolfram fühlte sich aber wieder wohler, das war ihm anzumerken, da er auch schon dabei war die Beine aus dem Bett zu werfen und in Begriff war aufzustehen. Er wollte nach Yuuri sehen, er machte sich eben Sorgen da dieser einfach abgehauen war. Cherie wollte ihn eigentlich aufhalten aber da ließ der Blonde nicht mit sich Verhandeln, weshalb sie auch schnell nachgab.

Yuuri war angekommen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Ihm tat es weh und er verspürte sogar ein wenig Neid, er wollte auch zu seiner Mutter, allgemein wollte er zu seiner Familie. Wieso konnte er es nicht? Am liebsten wäre er wieder einmal in die nächste Wasserstelle gesprungen die er finden konnte, aber er wusste schon von vorneherein das dies keinen Sinn machen würde. Immerhin hatte er es mehrmals versucht und warum sollte es dann gerade jetzt klappen? Dazu gab es einfach keinen Grund. Er musste es endlich lernen. Er musste lernen sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Wenn er dies nicht endlich machen würde, dann würde er nie wieder wirklich glücklich sein. Es war zwar nicht fair aber ändern konnte der Schwarzhaarige es auch nicht.

Er hörte wie Schritte von draußen näher kamen, aber er ignorierte sie. Schon wieder hatte er sich allein in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und wollte nichts weiter als seine Ruhe und schon wieder hatte er die Ahnung das ihm diese Ruhe nicht lange vergönnt sein sollte. Das Leben als König war eben nicht immer einfach, aber egal wer ihn jetzt stören würde, er nahm sich vor sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte eben nicht das sich die Anderen wieder Sorgen machen mussten.

Er hörte ein leises klopfen, doch er antwortete nicht, dann hörte er auch schon wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein leises seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und er drehte sich um. Wenn er sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte dann durfte er auch niemanden ignorieren.

Yuuri klappte ein wenig der Mund auf, denn derjenige der das Zimmer betreten hatte war niemand anderes als sein Zwangsverlobter. „Du solltest im Bett liegen bleiben" ermahnte er den anderen. Wolfram verzog das Gesicht etwas und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen grimmig an. „Weichei. Das bleibe ich ganz sicher nicht. Mir geht es gut" fauchte er. Wenn man nach seiner Art ging dann ging es ihm wirklich schon wieder um einiges besser. Immerhin hatte er ja wieder genug Kraft Yuuri anzufauchen, wie es ja auch sonst seine Art war. „Nenn mich nicht Weichei" gab Yuuri zurück, stand dann allerdings auf und ging auf den Blonden zu. Etwas grob umfasste er das Handgelenk Wolframs und zog ihn aufs Bett auf welches er den Schönling auch gleich sanft aber bestimmt drückte. „Du bleibst da jetzt liegen, verstanden?" Seine Stimme ließ einfach keine Wiederworte zu.

Wolfram kam sich ein wenig überrumpelt vor. Yuuri zog ihn immerhin zum ersten mal in sein Bett und das interpretierte der Blonde natürlich sofort falsch. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Verlobten und zog ihn etwas zu sich herunter. „Mmh... mir gefällt es wenn du so bist" schnurrte er leise. Yuuri war einfach nur Perplex, er hatte nicht mal die Zeit sich in irgendeiner Art zu wehren. So hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint. Sie waren beide Männer, das ging einfach nicht. Doch warum raste sein Herz auf einmal so extrem?

„Ihr glaubt also das dieser Anschlag der Rebellen von jemand ganz anderem ausging?" Conrad sah Gunter fragend an und wiederholte noch einmal was dieser gerade von sich gegeben hatte um ganz sicher zu gehen. Die beiden hatten sich zusammen gesetzt und redeten nochmal über den Vorfall der vor einigen Nächten gewesen war. Gunter hatte einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht. Denn irgendeinen Grund mussten Darkus und die anderen ja gehabt haben auch wenn er nicht sicher wissen konnte was es denn war. Er war aber zu dem Schluss gekommen das Darkus eigentlich nicht wirklich der Typ dafür war der jemanden töten würde auch wenn er diese Person vielleicht hasste. „Ich habe eher die Vermutung das jemand anderes sie angestachelt hat, ja... Ich meine, auf mich wirkte Darkus nicht wie jemand der so etwas von sich aus in die Wege leitet. Er mag zwar stur gewesen sein aber dennoch... Seine Augen sahen nicht so aus wie die Augen eines einfachen Mörders. Genauso wenig wie die der anderen Rebellen" erklärte Gunter. Conrad senkte einen Moment nachdenklich die Augenlider. Auch ihm war dieser Gedanke schon gekommen, immerhin hatte er bereits einige Schlachten hinter sich und auch Gunter war jemand der sich als ehemaliger Schwertmeister auskannte. „Ich denke wir sollten die Sache im Auge behalten..." stimmte er seinem alten Lehrmeister dann zu. „Schaden kann es jedenfalls nicht..."

Yuuri schluckte, er merkte wie der andere ihn immer weiter zu sich hinabzog. „Wolf... bitte, ruh dich einfach aus..." murmelte er in der Hoffnung das der Blonde ihn dann loslassen würde, doch musste er feststellen das diese Hoffnung mehr als vergebens war. Wolfram sah ihn weiter lächelnd an. „Lass dich doch einfach mal fallen... mir geht es gut..." wisperte er leise und zog Yuuri dann auch schon gänzlich mit ins Bett.

Sich fallen lassen? Wolfram hatte wirklich gut reden, wie könnte er wo seine Gedanken doch noch immer bei seinen Eltern zuhause waren die ihn sicher vermissten und sich fragten wo er bliebe, wenn es denn schon genug Zeit vergangen war. Denn immerhin war es eben so das die Zeit in Shin Makoku doch um einiges schneller verging als es auf der Erde der Fall war. Aber dennoch... aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde das jetzt ein wenig in den Hintergrund geschoben. Nur fragte sich Yuuri woran das jetzt lag. Er schluckte ein wenig und schaute dem Blonden in die Augen. Erneut musste er feststellen das diese Augen wirklich schön waren auch wenn er das niemals laut aussprechen würde. „Ich... kann doch nicht..." wollte er widersprechen, aber brach mitten im Satz ab da ihm auf einmal doch die Worte fehlten. Früher hatte er doch nie so auf die Worte des anderen reagiert, bzw. auf dessen Annäherungsversuche, denn eigentlich war dies hier gerade nichts anderes. Yuuri verstand noch immer nicht warum sein Herz jetzt so hämmerte.

Wolfram legte sanft seine Hand auf die Wange seines Verlobten und strich leicht darüber. „Hör doch mal auf zu denken..." sagte er nur und zog den anderen dann weiter zu sich heran. Zart legte er seine Lippen auf die von Yuuri um ihn in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Der Herzschlag des Schwarzhaarigen wurde noch mal ein wenig schneller, er spürte wie es gegen seine Brust hämmerte, dennoch entspannte er sich unweigerlich und vergaß auch recht bald alles andere um sich herum. So schlecht konnte es doch gar nicht sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich dem im Moment einfach hingeben denn immerhin bewirkte es das er seine Sorgen einfach vergaß und nichts wünschte er sich im Moment mehr als eben genau das. Aber war das denn überhaupt fair dem anderen gegenüber?

Doch Yuuri hatte keine Zeit sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen, er ging einfach auf den Kuss ein, welcher sich nach kurzer Zeit auch ein wenig intensivierte. Ein leises seufzen entwich dem Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Es war wirklich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Die Lippen Wolframs waren warm und weich und schmeckten süß.

Natürlich merkte der Blonde das Yuuri sich auf ihn einließ, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wie es im inneren des Schwarzhaarigen aussah, er selber musste innerlich grinsen, wurde so doch wieder die Hoffnung geschürt das Yuuri nun endlich eingesehen hatte wie sehr er den Blonden doch liebte. Der Kuss der beiden intensivierte sich weiter und nun fasste Wolfram den Entschluss das man doch noch einen Schritt weiter gehen könnte und leckte sanft mit der Zunge über die Lippen des anderen. Yuuri zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment doch dann ging er auch auf diese Forderung des Blonden ein und öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt um die Zunge des anderen einzulassen. Auch das fühlte sich nicht wirklich schlecht an, im Gegenteil, er genoss es sogar. Wolfram legte seine Arme um seinen Verlobten und tatsächlich entspannte sich Yuuri. Die Wärme des anderem tat gerade einfach gut.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander. Beide waren ein wenig Atemlos und rangen etwas nach Luft, war es doch ein Intensiver Kuss gewesen bei welchen sie das Atmen vollkommen vergessen hatten. Wolfram war der erste der die Fassung wieder gewann. Er setzte sich ein wenig auf und drückte nun Yuuri sanft unter sich.

Im ersten Moment war dieser ein wenig perplex doch er ließ es einfach zu, immerhin hatte er ja nichts zu verlieren. Er schaute dem anderen einen Moment in die Augen und lächelte zögerlich. Was sollte er auch anderes machen?

Auch Wolfram lächelte beugte sich dann aber wieder etwas zu seinem Verlobten hinab und küsste leicht seinen Hals. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus reckte Yuuri den Hals etwas und erschauderte, es bereitete ihm eine sichtliche Gänsehaut aber dennoch war es angenehm. Er Biss sich ein wenig auf die Unterlippe, während Wolfram weiter seinen Hals liebkoste und dem Schwarzhaarigem so ein leises keuchen entrang.

Yuuris Körper reagierte ungemein auf die Liebkosungen des anderen und das bemerkte auch Wolfram, mit seinen Händen machte er sich an dem Oberteil des anderem zu schaffen um dieses langsam zu öffnen und mit seinen Fingern sanft über dessen Oberkörper zu streichen. Seine Hände glitten immer tiefer hinab bis sie den Hosenbund erreichten, an welchen er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft entlang strich. „Nngh... Wolf... Ich.." Yuuri wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte, irgendwie schien sein denken gerade doch stark eingeschränkt zu sein. Wolfram sah auf. Auch auf seinen Lippen lag ein lächeln. Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen seines Verlobten. „Du brauchst nichts sagen" wisperte er sanft.

Yuuri schluckte ein wenig. Langsam hob er seine Arme um dann doch etwas fahrig das Hemd des anderen zu öffnen. Immerhin hatte er doch das Gefühl das er dem anderen ein wenig zurückgeben musste, auch wenn er sich dabei gerade reichlich ungeschickt anstellte. Nicht nur das er keine Erfahrung hatte, außerdem war der Blonde ein Mann, wie er es auch war und das war einfach nur... ungewohnt, wenn auch bisher nicht unangenehm.

Erneut trafen sich die Lippen der beiden. Dieser Kuss war aber sofort fordernder und ließ Yuuri seine gerade aufkommenden bedenken wieder vergessen. Er streifte Wolfram das Hemd ab und erkundete nun den Oberkörper des anderen mit den Fingern, er ging dabei behutsam um, da der Blonde noch immer den Verband um den Bauch trug, weshalb er darauf achtete diesen nicht zu berühren. Langsam ließ er seine Hände zu der Brust des Blonden gleiten und neckte leicht die Brustwarze des anderen. Wolfram keuchte daraufhin leise auf, was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu brachte ein wenig zu erzittern, denn so ganz spurlos ging das nicht an ihm vorbei.

Der Kuss der beiden löste sich langsam. Wolfram sah Yuuri liebevoll an. „Ich liebe dich, Yuuri..." hauchte er sanft.

Yuuri riss die Augen auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst was er in Begriff war zu tun. Er würde den anderen nur verletzen wenn er jetzt weiter gehen würde. Eigentlich war er schon zu weit gegangen... Er konnte die Gefühle die Wolfram ihm entgegen brachte einfach nicht erwidern. Das ging einfach nicht. Immerhin stand er nicht einmal auf Männer. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Beschämt wandte er den Blick von dem Blonden ab. Er konnte ihn nun einfach nicht mehr ansehen. „Ich... Wolf... es tut mir leid..." flüsterte er leise. Sicher er hatte Herzrasen gehabt, aber dennoch, er konnte den anderen einfach nicht belügen.

Wolfram schluckte schwer. Was meinte Yuuri jetzt damit? Es tat weh, immerhin hatte er endlich geglaubt das der andere es endlich eingesehen hätte. „Yuuri... was tut dir leid?" fragte er dann vorsichtig. Immerhin wollte er ja wissen was der andere jetzt eigentlich meinte, auch wenn er schon eine grobe Ahnung hatte und wenn es das wäre dann wollte der Blonde es eigentlich auch gar nicht hören.

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich ein wenig auf und schob Wolfram dabei ein wenig von sich. Er konnte es nicht, aber wie machte er das dem anderen jetzt klar ohne das er diesen dabei verletzte? Er war sich unsicher und eigentlich wollte er dem anderen ja geben was dieser wollte aber wie sollte er das können? Gefühle konnte man sich eben nicht erzwingen. Das musste doch auch Wolfram verstehen. Sicher er hatte Herzrasen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war dann fühlte er sich auch zu dem anderen hingezogen, dennoch war er sich seiner Gefühle gerade verdammt unsicher und solange das so war konnte er doch nicht einfach so weiter machen und den anderen damit am Ende ins Unglück stürzen. Das wäre einfach unfair. „Uhm... Ich kann das nicht... Wolf. Sicher du bist attraktiv und sicher auch... naja... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll" Yuuri begann ein wenig zu zittern. Er wollte ehrlich zu dem anderen sein. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin mir gerade einfach nicht sicher was ich fühle... Ich will dich nicht verletzen"

Die Worte taten zwar weh, aber dennoch war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Zumindest wenn es nach Wolfram ging. Sich unsicher sein bedeutet immerhin nicht das man den anderen nicht doch liebte oder wenigstens irgendwann lieben würde. „Ich... verstehe Yuuri" antwortete er ungewöhnlich leise. Auch Yuuri wunderte sich darüber ein wenig. Normalerweise hätte er damit gerechnet das der andere ihn nun wieder als 'Weichei' beschimpfen würde und dagegen hätte er jetzt nicht einmal etwas gehabt. Im Gegenteil er würde dem anderen wahrscheinlich dann sogar still zustimmen. „Wirst du... meine Gefühle irgendwann erwidern?" Man merkte das dem Blonden diese Frage doch recht schwer fiel aber dennoch konnte er nicht anders, er musste sie jetzt stellen. Er wollte einfach die Gewissheit das doch nicht alles verloren war. Yuuri senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht..." war die einfache Antwort die er ihm gab. Eins wusste Yuuri aber ganz sicher. Er würde den Blonden nicht mehr auch nur im Ansatz berühren bevor er sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher war. Das konnte und wollte er einfach nicht, auch nicht um vor seinem eigenen Schmerz zu fliehen, der sich jetzt aufgrund des schlechten Gewissens dem Blonden gegenüber noch verstärkte. Er hatte durchaus gemerkt das er Wolfram verletzt hatte.

Wolfram blieb noch eine Weile still und verdaute die Worte welche Yuuri ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Er musste sich aber wieder fangen, denn er sah das sich der andere nun scheinbar mit einem schlechten Gewissen herum quälte und immerhin war ja noch nicht alles verloren. Er musste eben weiter um die Gunst des Maous kämpfen und irgendwann würde er sie bekommen, denn immerhin verschloss er sich ihm ja mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz. Außerdem passte es einfach nicht zu ihm sich so hängen zu lassen. Er war ein stolzer Mazoku und so ein kleiner Rückschlag warf ihn doch nicht aus der Bahn. Er hob langsam seine Hand und wollte sie auf die Schulter des anderen legen um ihm zu zeigen das alles in Ordnung sei, aber irgendwas hielt ihn zurück diese Bewegung zu ende zu führen. Fast so etwas wie eine Art Schutzschild der sich um Yuuri herum aufgebaut hatte und verhinderte das dieser ihn berührte. „Yuuri... es ist doch okay..." wisperte er nur leise war aber unsicher ob der andere ihn nun überhaupt hörte.

Tatsächlich hörte der Schwarzhaarige die Worte des anderen nicht mal mehr. Er hatte sich vollkommen in sich gekehrt und lag die Nacht noch lange wach. Wolfram war die ganze Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen und lag nun neben ihm, friedlich am schlafen. Der Blonde hatte sich zwar Sorgen gemacht aber dennoch hatte er es irgendwann aufgegeben zu versuchen mit Yuuri ein Gespräch anzufangen. Am nächsten Tag würde sich doch wahrscheinlich eh alles erledigt haben, zumindest hoffte Wolfram das.

Yuuri driftete immer weiter in seine Gedanken ab. Am liebsten wäre es ihm wenn er einfach alles vergessen könnte, aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Immer wieder sah er nun zum einen seine Familie vor sich und nun auch noch Wolfram den er unbeabsichtigt verletzt hatte. Aber er konnte nicht entkommen und das wäre auch eigentlich Feige, aber dennoch wünschte er sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher. Die einzige Form in der er nichts fühlte war der Maou-Modus. Da sank er ja eigentlich immer einfach in Dunkelheit, das wäre jetzt vielleicht angenehm. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Yuuri dann auch letztendlich ein.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Wolfram von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Sie hatten wohl vergessen die Vorhänge zu zuziehen. Etwas brummig setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Wenn er jetzt schon wach war konnte er auch aufstehen. Immerhin brachte es reichlich wenig die Vorhänge zu schließen und dann eine halbe Stunde später wahrscheinlich von Gunter wieder geweckt zu werden der ihn dann vermutlich wie immer fragen würde was er denn in Yuuris Bett verloren hätte. Gunter machte eben immer wieder ein Theater wenn er den Blonden morgens im Bett des Maous vorfand. Er streckte sich ein wenig und sah dann neben sich. Ihm stockte ein wenig der Atem. Neben ihm lag nicht Yuuri... oder eigentlich war es doch Yuuri, aber er hatte sich verändert. Wolfram riss seine Augen auf. Vorsichtig berührte er den anderen an der Schulter um ihn zu wecken.

Yuuri empfand nichts mehr, eigentlich ganz angenehm wenn man es so wollte. Auf jedenfall war es besser als der Schmerz und das schlechte Gewissen. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf. Seine Haare fielen ihm dabei etwas über die Schulter. „Yuuri?" Er hörte die Stimme des Blonden nur leise und zögerlich, das war ein wenig ungewöhnlich, war er doch sonst immer ganz anders. Langsam drehte er sein Gesicht zu ihm und schaute ihn aus Katzenähnlichen Augen an.

Wolfram war sichtlich entsetzt als er Yuuri so sah. Über Nacht hatte sein Verlobter die Gestalt des Maous angenommen...


	7. Verwirrung

Wolfram blinzelte. Erst einmal, dann noch einmal doch das Bild änderte sich immer noch nicht. Sein Verlobter war einfach nicht mehr der, der er noch gestern Abend gewesen war, das war offensichtlich. Doch wie sollte der Blonde nun mit dieser Tatsache umgehen? Und vor allem wieso war er nun der Maou? Sonst hatte Yuuri die Gestalt des wahren Dämonenkönigs doch immer nur dann angenommen wenn er wütend war, wenn er etwas beschützen wollte, eben wenn er seine Magie gebrauchte, aber Wolfram konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das es irgendetwas gab was den Schwarzhaarigen hätte wütend machen sollen. Es war doch nichts gewesen... naja gut fast nichts, aber es war doch nichts was diese Veränderung hätte ausmachen können. Sie waren sich näher gekommen, aber am Ende war es wieder so gewesen das Yuuri ihn von sich sich geschoben hatte. Sicher das hatte den Blonden verletzt aber dennoch war das doch kein Grund für so eine Veränderung oder etwa doch? „Yuuri... Wie...?" man merkte das Wolfram einfach die Worte fehlten... oder eben vielmehr das er einfach nicht wusste was er machen sollte. Es war auch nicht so das er Angst vor Yuuri hätte, aber dennoch war das nicht sein Yuuri.

Yuuri brachte ein schwaches lächeln zustande welches er dem Blonden schenkte. Langsam hob er seine Hand und berührte diesen leicht an der Wange. „Es ist alles in Ordnung... Mach dir keine Sorgen" sagte er. Seine Stimme klang tiefer als sie es für gewöhnlich tat, es war eben die Stimme des Maous... nicht mehr die von Yuuri. Yuuri war gegangen, er hatte sich zurück gezogen, zumindest das Schwache Ich welches er bis zum gestrigen Abend noch besessen hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich nun besser... freier... Es gab nichts mehr worum man sich Sorgen machen musste. Nichts mehr was ihn belastete. Seine Sorgen waren in weite Ferne gerückt. Der Gedanke an seine Familie zuhause Schmerzte nicht mehr. Mittlerweile war alles wie es sein sollte... Nun konnte er diesem Land ein guter König sein und er würde auch niemanden mehr verletzen, denn noch einmal wollte er das enttäuschte Gesicht des Blonden nicht sehen. Es hatte ihm doch ziemlich zugesetzt, aber auch der Gedanke tat nicht mehr weh.

Unter der Berührung war Wolfram ein wenig zusammen gezuckt. Er senkte etwas die Augenlider, hatte aber auf die Worte Yuuris nichts mehr erwidern können. Er hätte einfach nicht gewusste was.

Im Schloß des Blutigen Eides herrschte schon reges treiben. Von der Veränderung Yuuris hatte noch niemand etwas mitbekommen. Aber dies würde sich schon bald ändern. Immerhin würde sich der Schwarzhaarige ja nun nicht mehr in seinem Gemach zurückziehen. Er wollte einfach nur noch seinen Pflichten nachgehen und das würde er nun machen. Langsam erhob er sich und schritt zu seinem Schrank. Seine Bewegungen waren nun um einiges Anmutiger, eben wie die Bewegungen des Maous sein sollten. Nicht mehr die Tollpatschigen Bewegungen des Weicheis welches er gewesen war. Wolfram hatte immer recht gehabt. Yuuri war ein Weichei, aber das musste sich nun ändern. Immerhin war das nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe wenn es um die Führung eines Landes ging. Sicher er würde jetzt nicht die Todesstrafe einführen, denn ein Pazifist war er trotz und allem noch, aber er würde überlegter an die Sachen ran gehen. Vor allem würde er nicht mehr den ganzen Papierkram auf Gwendal abwälzen und er würde sich nicht mehr nur von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. All das hatte er bisher getan und wohin hatte es geführt? Sicher, es herrschte nun Frieden, mehr oder weniger, denn nach wie vor hatte der Schwarzhaarige den Vorfall mit den Rebellen nicht vergessen, aber der Frieden der nun herrschte war eigentlich mehr oder weniger nur Glück gewesen. Nichts weiter. Yuuri war eben einfach ein Glückspilz, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er gemerkt das er sich darauf nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Er musste eben handeln und er musste dafür sorgen das der Frieden der nun herrschte auch beibehalten wurde. Immerhin wäre nichts schrecklicher als wenn alles umsonst gewesen wäre und genau genommen war da ja auch noch immer das Problem mit Dai Shimaron... Mit diesem menschlichen Gebiet hatte der Schwarzhaarige nie Frieden schließen können, aber wie er das Problem lösen sollte wusste er nun auch noch nicht. Erst einmal musste er sich auch um das Dorf kümmern von welchem die Rebellen gesprochen hatten. Es war nur ein kleiner Schritt, aber dieser Schritt musste gemacht werden. Es bestand ja auch noch durchaus die Möglichkeit das es noch mehr solcher Dörfer gab. Wie sollte er versuchen Frieden mit Dai Shimaron zu schließen wenn es immer noch gewisse Ungereimtheiten in seinem eigenen Land gab? Diese musste er erst einmal beseitigen bevor er das Projekt Dai Shimaron wieder aufnehmen würde.

Wolfram schluckte noch einmal. Nachdem auch er sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte und auch endlich mal aus dem Bett gekrochen war, folgte er Yuuri doch schließlich in einem Gewissen Abstand. Er konnte ihn nun einfach nicht behandeln wie immer. Immerhin war die Situation auch eine ganz andere... es fühlte sich einfach nicht Richtig an. Es war vollkommen falsch. Schon jetzt wusste der Blonde das er den anderen Yuuri wieder haben wollte. Doch wie sollte er das machen? Denn immerhin wusste er nicht einmal wie es überhaupt zu dieser Situation gekommen war, das Yuuri nun eine andere Gestalt hatte. Auch hatte der Blonde durchaus bemerkt das sich eigentlich nicht nur der Körper Yuuris geändert hatte, auch sein Wesen war anders. Er wirkte Irgendwie kalt... anders konnte man es nicht ausdrücken. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihn zwar angelächelt doch es war nicht mehr das gleiche warme lächeln welches Yuuri sonst immer gehabt hatte. Es hatte einfach kein Gefühl gehabt... Es war einfach nur wie als wenn jemand das Gesicht verzogen hätte... Schlichtweg Gefühlslos. Zumindest war es so rüber gekommen.

Yuuri bemerkte zwar wie ihm immer wieder verwunderte Blicke trafen, dennoch beachtete er sie nicht. Er hatte ja damit gerechnet und es war auch nicht verwunderlich, aber die Soldaten und Bediensteten würden sich schon noch daran gewöhnen. Immerhin brauchte jede Veränderung erst seine Zeit und wenn sich so plötzlich etwas veränderte sorgte das eben im ersten Moment für Verwirrung. Deswegen nahm er es ihnen auch nicht übel. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte sich möglichst wie immer zu geben, dennoch erregte er doch einiges an Aufsehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die beidem im Speisesaal an, wo Yuuri noch mehr verwunderte Blicke erntete. Selbst Gwendal, der heute morgen wieder im Schloß angekommen war, schaute einen Moment lang verwundert, ließ sich aber ansonsten nichts weiter anmerken. Auch Conrad wirkte im ersten Moment perplex, lächelte dann aber doch nach kurzer Zeit wieder schwach. Die Auffälligste Reaktion war wohl die von Gunter. Nach einem entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen rief er doch laut aus: „Majestät, geht es ihnen gut?" Anschließend stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und das entsetzten wich einen ziemlich besorgten Ausdruck.

Yuuri nahm das alles hin und setzte sich erst einmal an den Tisch. „Mir geht es gut... Keine Sorge" sagte er nur leise und nahm sich eines der Brötchen welches er sich nun fertig machte und dann begann zu essen. Er hatte zwar nicht gewollt das Irgendjemand so ein Aufsehen darum machte aber es war einfach nicht mehr zu ändern und er wollte es auch nicht mehr ändern. Immerhin fühlte er sich nun wohl.

Wolfram zögerte noch einen Moment ehe er sich auf seinen Platz neben Yuuri setzte, aber er empfand nicht das geringste Hungergefühl weswegen er auch gar nicht erst zugriff sondern einfach nur schweigend da saß. So etwas war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art, aber heute morgen war sowieso alles nicht wirklich normal. Im Gegenteil...

Yuuri hielt diese Stille einfach nicht aus. Konnten die anderen seine 'kleine Veränderung' nicht einfach als eine Tatsache hinnehmen und sich Verhalten wie immer? Immerhin war er ja immer noch Yuuri niemand anderes. Er seufzte leise und wandte sich nun direkt an Gwendal. „Wie ich sehe bist du wieder angekommen... Ist alles in dem Dorf geklärt?" fragte er nach, klang dabei aber ein wenig monoton, so dass man merkte das er lediglich ein Gesprächsthema suchte um endlich die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Die Bewohner sind mit Nahrungsmitteln versorgt. Aber dennoch konnten wir noch nichts genaues in Erfahrung bringen" Antwortete Gwendal in seiner schlichten Art, woraufhin Yuuri nur ein wenig mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Ich werde in den kommenden Tagen selber dorthin aufbrechen, Ich halte mich an meine Versprechen. Außerdem muss ich wissen ob es noch mehr Dörfer dieser Art gibt... Immerhin ist es ja meine Aufgabe als König dafür zu sorgen das sich die Bewohner des Landes wohl fühlen" sagte er leise. Anders als sonst bekam er keine Wiederworte, niemand schien es sich, in Anbetracht seiner Erscheinung, zu wagen irgendwie das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben und ihn von diesem Unterfangen abhalten zu wollen. Gunter war der einzige von dem man mal wieder etwas hören konnte. Er brach in seine Typischen Lobeshymnen aus und musste sich schließlich eine Serviette vor die Nase halten da diese mal wieder zu bluten begonnen hatte. Yuuri schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Nach einer Weile stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und verließ mit den Worten 'Er würde sich jetzt ein wenig um den Papierkram kümmern' den Raum, woraufhin er nur noch mehr verwirrte Blicke erntete. Wolfram hatte den Blick immer noch gesenkt und sagte kein Wort. Nun aber wandte sich Conrad an den Blonden. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er sachlich, woraufhin sein Bruder etwas aufsah. Es war immerhin ein offenes Geheimnis das die beiden in einen Zimmer nächtigten und auch wussten sie das Yuuri gestern noch nicht so gewesen war. „Ich... weiß es auch nicht..." gestand der Blonde und schaute wieder ein wenig zur Seite. „Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin war er auf einmal so" murmelte er noch und schaute noch mal zur Tür, aus welcher Yuuri eben noch verschwunden war. Conrad runzelte fragend die Stirn. Wolframs Verhalten zeigte eindeutig das er etwas verschwieg aber er wollte nicht einfach in diesen dringen und ihn ausfragen. Viel wichtiger war doch das sie eine Lösung fanden. Immerhin war es doch eine Sache die man nicht einfach übergehen konnte. Es war doch offensichtlich das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Jedem war aufgefallen das Yuuri Gefühlslos gewirkt hatte. Sein Sprechen... oder vielmehr seine ganze Haltung während des Frühstückes hatten das klar gemacht. Besonders Conrad war das aufgefallen, denn immerhin war der Schwarzhaarige ja nicht nur sein König sondern auch in gewisser Weise sein Schützling.

Noch eine Weile hatten sich die vier Mazoku in dem Raum befunden und einfach eine Weile darüber gesprochen wie sie nun vorgehen sollten. Schließlich aber war Wolfram aufgestanden. „Ich werde mit ihm reden..." sagte er nur stolz und schritt auch schon aus dem Zimmer. Er musste jetzt einfach wissen was passiert war und warum Yuuri einfach nicht mehr Yuuri war. Er würde dafür sorgen das Yuuri wieder der Alte würde, koste es was es wolle.

Wenn er den früheren Worten Yuuris glauben schenken durfte dann befand dieser sich jetzt in seinem Büro. Vor der Tür blieb der Blonde noch einmal kurz stehen, atmete tief ein und klopfte ausnahmsweise sogar bevor er die Tür öffnete und einfach hinein ging.

Yuuri saß tatsächlich hinter dem großen Schreibtisch und sah auf. Ein wenig runzelte er die Stirn als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden sah, dennoch lächelte er wieder. Schon wieder war es dieses kalte lächeln, so das Wolfram ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief der ihn frösteln ließ. Dennoch musste er nun seinen Mut zusammenfassen. „Yuuri... Wir müssen reden" sagte er dann auch. Noch immer sagte der Schwarzhaarige nichts, stand aber auf um hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzugehen. Dicht vor dem Blonden kam er wieder zum stehen und nickte ihm einmal zu um ihm zu signalisieren das er sprechen sollte. Wolfram schluckte ein wenig. „Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du..." er stoppte da er nicht genau wusste wie er seine Gedanken in eine Frage umwandeln sollte. Yuuri seufzt leise. „Ich habe dir weh getan..." antwortete er. Er wusste genau was der Blonde fragen wollte, immerhin kannte er diesen schon eine Weile und es war eigentlich wenn man es genau betrachtete doch recht einfach ihn zu durchschauen. Ungläubig sah Wolfram den anderen an. „Bitte? Ich...Du hast mir nicht weh getan, womit denn?" fragte er. Immerhin hatte er mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit. Yuuri senkte ein wenig den Blick. „Nun... gestern Abend. Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen. Ich meine, es war nicht wirklich angenehm für dich und ich habe dich immer nur zurück gewiesen. Nun ist aber alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dir nicht mehr weh tun Wolf. Außerdem... Ist es so einfacher... Ich kann mich um mein Land kümmern und muss nicht immer an die anderen Sachen denken..." Erneut blinzelte Wolfram. Er glaubte kaum was er da hörte. Er wusste nicht ob er nun wütend werden sollte oder ob er lachen sollte. Das klang gerade einfach alles nur schrecklich... albern? Feige? Er wusste es nicht. Aber dennoch wusste er das er den alten Yuuri wieder haben wollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für die erste Wahl die er hatte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verengte seine Augen wütend. „Und du glaubst damit ist uns geholfen ja?" fauchte er. Yuuri zuckte doch ein wenig zurück. Mit so einer Reaktion des anderen hatte er nun einfach nicht gerechnet. Nun gut, vielleicht war Wolfram doch nicht so leicht zu durchschauen. „Du bist echt ein Weichei! Was soll denn das? Im Endeffekt machst du nichts anderes als weglaufen!" wütete der Blonde weiter. Wenn man es genau Betrachtete passte weglaufen ja zu einem Weichei wie Yuuri. Wolfram schnaubte noch einmal und verließ dann auch schon wütend den Raum. Natürlich machte er das nicht leise. Fast wie zur Demonstration ließ er die Tür regelrecht hinter sich zuknallen.

Wolfram konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte mal so wütend gewesen war. Sicher er rastete oft aus, aber dennoch war es nie so wie jetzt. Er wusste einfach nicht was er noch machen sollte und noch weniger wusste er wen er um Rat fragen konnte. Gwendal? Gunter? Conrad? Er hatte einfach keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Wütend stapfte er einfach durch die Gänge des Schloßes, als ihm auch plötzlich schon ein Einfall kam. Shinou! Wenn jemand einen Rat wusste dann doch sicher der Urkönig oder der Daikenja. Kurzerhand machte sich Wolfram auf den Weg Richtung Ställe um sein Pferd fertig zu machen und zum Tempel des Urkönigs zu reiten.

Der Weg war nicht lang und da der Blonde es ziemlich eilig hatte war er auch innerhalb weniger Minuten angekommen. Natürlich wurde er am Tempeleingang erst einmal aufgehalten. Männern war es eben nicht gestattet den Tempel ohne weitere Erlaubnis zu Betreten. Sofern es noch möglich war wurde er noch wütender und er versuchte die beiden Wächterinnen die Wache hielten mit wüsten Beschimpfungen davon zu überzeugen ihn einzulassen, doch die beiden Frauen zeigten keine Gnade. Zum Glück des Blonden kam in eben jenen Moment der Daikenja aus den Toren. Scheinbar war er durch das Geschrei Wolframs angelockt worden. Skeptisch blickte er das Bild an und nickte den beiden Frauen, die den Blonden noch immer mit Speeren davon abhielten den Tempel zu betreten, zu, um ihnen zu signalisieren das es in Ordnung war. Sofort ließen sie ihre Waffen sinken und mit einem wütenden Schnauben und einen vernichtendem Blick ging der Blonde an den beiden vorbei. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Murata sofort, denn immerhin musste es ja einen Grund geben das Wolfram hierher kam und meistens hatte es, zumindest wenn der Blonde sich so verhielt wie jetzt mit Yuuri zu tun. Wolfram sah den Daikenja ernst an ehe er Luft holte und die Situation schilderte. Natürlich ließ er die Teile aus die auch ihn betrafen, denn das war einfach zu Privat und ging genau genommen niemanden etwas an. Murata lauschte den Worten des anderen und senkte nachdenklich die Augenlider. „Nun... Shibuya wird mit der ganzen Sache was seine Rückkehr betrifft scheinbar nicht so wirklich gut fertig... Also denke ich mir mal das seine Veränderung rein Psychisch bedingt ist..." sagte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich stimme dir zu das dass nicht wirklich gut ist... Wir müssen etwas unternehmen... Nicht das er sich hinterher noch selbst verliert" Murata nickte dem Blonden zu, der nun ein leises Seufzen von sich gab. Er hatte sich doch etwas mehr Informationen erwünscht, stattdessen aber hatte Murata nur etwas gesagt was er schon wusste. „Nun... Ich denke ihr solltet das erst einmal im Auge behalten... Ich werde mit Shinou darüber sprechen und euch sofort darüber Informieren wenn wir etwas wissen" sagte er noch und wandte sich dann zum gehen. Super! Wieso ließ eigentlich jeder Wolfram dumm da stehen? Er wollte doch nur endlich eine Antwort wissen. Aber so eine Situation war eben bisher noch nie gewesen und somit konnte ihm auch der Daikenja noch keine Antwort geben. Dennoch war der Tempel seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen so das er sich doch etwas enttäuscht auf den Rückweg machen musste. Wenn ihm niemand helfen konnte dann musste er eben selber eine Lösung finden und wenn er dazu gegen Yuuri kämpfen musste, allerdings wollte er das nicht. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen Schmerzenden Stich im Brustbereich.

Yuuri hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Wolfram noch weiter versucht sich auf den Papierkram zu konzentrieren. Doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte er sich nicht mehr richtig darauf Konzentrieren können. Ihm spukten immer wieder die Worte des Blonden in seinem Kopf herum. Lief er wirklich einfach nur davon? Eigentlich empfand er es nicht so. Genau genommen empfand er fast gar nichts mehr. Er hatte diese Gefühle doch einfach nicht mehr ertragen und immerhin hatte er sie so nicht mehr. Er hatte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr der immer wieder von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte wenn er an seine Familie gedacht hatte und das er Wolfram gestern Abend so verletzt hatte, hatte ihm einfach den Rest gegeben. Das hielt doch keine normale Person aus. Sicher, er hatte fliehen wollen... vor allem. Aber nun konnte er doch ein guter König sein, wo also lag da das Problem? Außerdem hatte sich Wolfram doch auch immer beschwert das Yuuri so ein Weichei war, das war er doch jetzt nicht mehr... Aber dennoch war er doch noch immer er selbst oder etwa nicht? Der Schwarzhaarige hielt es nun einfach nicht mehr in dem Arbeitszimmer aus. Er brauchte einfach mal ein wenig frische Luft, außerdem war eine Pause auch nicht unbedingt das schlechteste. Immerhin brauchte so etwas auch ein König mal.

Kurz entschlossen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Raum um Richtung Garten zu gehen. Auf dem Gang lief ihm seine kleine Tochter über den Weg, die erst die Augen vor entsetzen Aufriss als sie ihren Vater in diesem Zustand sah. Yuuri verzog das Gesicht ein wenig als er diesen Ausdruck auf Gretas Gesicht sah. Es tat ihm leid das er ihr scheinbar Sorgen bereitete so das er sich zu ihr runter beugte und ihr einmal über den Kopf strich. Dabei lächelte er ein wenig. Greta schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Yuuri... Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte das kleine Mädchen vorsichtig. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen ja geglaubt das es ihrem Vater besser ging doch dem war scheinbar nicht so. Sie verstand einfach seine Erscheinung nicht. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Greta... Es ist nichts passiert. Mir geht es gut" sagte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. Es war nicht mal unbedingt eine Lüge, vielmehr so etwas wie eine Art Ausrede. Wie oft hatte das Yuuri eigentlich schon an diesem Morgen gesagt? Dennoch schien er jeden Beruhigen zu müssen, doch besonders bei seiner Tochter fiel es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Greta schluckte ein wenig. Sie wollte ihren Vater nicht noch mehr belasten und sie wusste das sie genau das machen würde wenn sie ihm nun nicht glaubte. „Ich... Also...Ich wunder mich nur... Du siehst so anders aus" fiepte sie fast. Yuuri zog das Mädchen in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Glaub mir Greta... Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung..." murmelte er sanft. Greta entspannte sich langsam in seinem Arm und schloss die Augen. Sie liebte Yuuri als wenn es ihr richtiger Vater wäre. „In Ordnung" wisperte sie nur zur Antwort. Sie verstand es nur eben nicht, aber wenn Yuuri sagte das alles in Ordnung war dann war es das auch. Immerhin würde er sie ja nie anlügen und außerdem... was machte das Aussehen denn schon aus? Immerhin roch Yuuri immer noch nach nach Yuuri und die Umarmung fühlte sich auch an wie die ihres Vaters. Dennoch merkte auch das Mädchen das irgendetwas zu fehlen schien, doch das würde sie nicht sagen.

Nach einigen Momenten löste sich die Umarmung und Greta lächelte ihn etwas an. „Wo willst du denn gerade hin Greta?" fragte Yuuri und streichelte ihr noch einmal über ihre braunen Haare. Gretas lächeln wurde breiter „Ich wollte gerade zu Anicina. Sie hat eine Neue Geschichte geschrieben und hat mir Versprochen das sie mir die heute vorlesen will und außerdem wollte sie mir auch noch irgendwas beibringen, aber sie sagte das dass eine Überraschung sei" plapperte sie fröhlich drauf los. Man merkte doch gleich das Greta noch ein Kind war wenn man sie so erzählen hörte. Gerade war sie noch besorgt gewesen und nun schien sie wieder vollkommen die Alte zu sein. Yuuri musste doch ein wenig schmunzeln. Es erleichterte ihn doch das er scheinbar wenigstens seiner Tochter keine Sorgen bereitete. „Ist das so? Na dann wünsche ich dir dabei viel Spaß" sagte er und erhob sich wieder richtig. „Den werde ich haben. Mit Anicina habe ich immer Spaß und ihre Geschichten sind einfach nur toll" strahlte das Mädchen und rannte dann auch schon los „Wir sehen uns dann später Yuuri!" rief sie noch und war dann auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Yuuri schüttelte einmal kurz seinen Kopf, lächelte aber immer noch, ehe er seinen Weg in den Garten fortsetzte. Das Gespräch mit Greta hatte ihn wohl kurzzeitig von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt doch nachdem das Mädchen verschwunden war, waren sie auch schon wieder zurück gekehrt.

Langsam ließ er sich unter einem Baum nieder und schloss die Augen. Wieso kreisten seine Gedanken nun immer wieder um das Verhalten von Wolfram? Und wieso hatten ihn diese Worte doch so getroffen?

Wolfram hatte den Rückweg doch recht langsam zurück gelegt. Er hatte sich zwar was seine Wut betraf ein wenig beruhigt, aber dennoch war seine Wut der Verzweiflung gewichen die sich nun unweigerlich in in ausbreitete. Er wollte doch nur den Alten Yuuri zurück, aber wie sollte er diesen nur zurück gewinnen? Immerhin hatte er sich ja sozusagen zurück gezogen. Wieso war das nur so verdammt kompliziert? Als er auf den Schlosshof riet hielt er sein Pferd an und stieg ab. Er drückte die Zügel einfach einem Soldaten in die Hand und sagte diesem das er sich um das Tier kümmern sollte ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg durch die Gänge machte. Er musste noch einmal mit Yuuri reden. Irgendwie musste er ihn doch überzeugen wieder 'normal' zu werden. Als erstes versuchte er es nochmal bei Yuuris Büro, doch musste er feststellen das der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr dort zu finden war. Wo war dieses Weichei denn jetzt schon wieder? Wolfram schaute sich etwas um. Als er aus einem Fenster schaute welches zum Garten führte sah er eine Gestalt unter einem Baum sitzen. Das musste er sein. Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg. Er würde sich jetzt seinen alten Yuuri zurück holen, koste es was es wolle. Er würde gar nichts anderes zulassen.

Yuuri öffnete die Augen erst als sich ein Schatten über ihn legte und schaute auf. Wolfram hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und sah in irgendeiner Weise wild entschlossen aus, auch wenn ihn dieser Gesichtsausdruck doch ein wenig verwirrte. „Werde wieder normal" forderte der Blonde dann auch schon mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Unterton und verzog das Gesicht etwas. Yuuri schaute etwas perplex und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Ich... Bin doch normal. Was ist eigentlich das Problem?" fragte er ruhig und schaute den Blonden durchdringend an. Wolfram musste doch tatsächlich ein wenig nach Luft schnappen vor Empörung. Was das Problem war? Wie konnte sein Verlobter so etwas nun auch noch fragen? Das war doch vollkommen offensichtlich. Irgendwie schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige doch immer den Blonden an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, egal in welcher Form. Wolframs Körper bebte schon wieder vor Wut. Er spannte sich etwas an und zog schließlich sein Schwert aus der Scheide, welches er nun auf den Schwarzhaarigen richtete. „Werde wieder normal oder kämpfe gegen mich" fauchte er. Yuuris Verwunderung wurde nur noch etwas größer. Er schob die Klinge ein wenig an die Seite und stellte sich hin. „Lass den Schwachsinn Wolf. Du weißt das ich nicht gegen dich kämpfen will und außerdem weißt du doch was es bedeuten würde wenn du mich dabei dann eventuell sogar töten würdest" noch immer klang Yuuris Stimme ruhig. Ja, wenn man den König tötete oder auch nur einen Anschlag auf ihn ausübte, stand darauf die Todesstrafe. Yuuri hatte das bisher immer abwenden können, aber dennoch sah die Sache doch ein wenig anders aus wenn er WIRKLICH umkommen sollte. Denn dann gab es ja niemanden mehr der das abwenden könnte. „DAS IST MIR VOLLKOMMEN EGAL! WENN DU NICHT WIEDER NORMAL WIRST DANN WILL ICH GAR NICHT MEHR LEBEN!" schrie der Blonde regelrecht los ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Aber genau das waren auch seine wahren Gefühle. Er wollte nicht diese Gefühlslose Hülle die Yuuri jetzt nun war. Er wollte doch einfach nur den alten, warmherzigen Yuuri zurück... War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Yuuris bisher noch Perplexer Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich nun um in einen Regelrecht entsetztem Ausdruck. Wie konnte Wolfram nur so etwas sagen? Bisher hatte er ihm doch immer nur weh getan. Wieso also sagte er das er lieber sterben wollen würde als das Yuuri so blieb wie er jetzt war? Yuuri musste schwer schlucken. Diese Worte lösten doch etwas in ihm aus. Er wollte nicht mal im Traum daran denken das der Blonde irgendwann starb. Das war einfach undenkbar und noch weniger wollte er daran die Schuld tragen.

Noch immer hielt Wolfram das Schwert erhoben, doch es zitterte ein wenig. Yuuri wusste nicht ob es Wut war, aber das war gerade auch vollkommen gleich. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Beine in die Richtung des Blonden. Dieser war doch ein wenig überrumpelt von dieser Handlung so das sich seine Haltung entspannte. Yuuris Schritte beschleunigten sich und schließlich schlang er doch recht wild die Arme um den Hals des Blonden was dazu führte das diesem das Schwert aus der Hand fiel und da er mit so etwas auch nicht gerechnet hatte geriet er auch ein wenig ins Schwanken und fiel hinten rüber so das Yuuri auf ihm drauf landete. Einmal kurz atmete Wolfram zischend Luft ein, da er einen kurzen stechenden Schmerz verspürte, immerhin hatte er noch immer die Verletzung welche noch nicht ganz abgeheilt war. „Sag das nie wieder..." murmelte Yuuri. Seine Stimme klang wieder sanfter, so das Wolfram nun zu seinen Verlobten Blickte. Es waren wieder die sanften Augen welche er so liebte die er sah. Er blinzelte etwas. Yuuri war zurück und dieser presste sich gerade regelrecht an den Blonden. „Yuuri..." sagte er nur leise.

Yuuri löste sich ein wenig von Wolfram. „Sag nie wieder das du sterben willst verdammt" wisperte er. Sein Herz schlug gerade ziemlich unregelmäßig. Die Worte Wolframs hatten nicht nur bewirkt das er sich wieder in sein altes Ich zurück verwandelte, sie hatten dem Schwarzhaarigem auch klar gemacht was er eigentlich für ihn fühlte. Yuuri schluckte ein wenig. Er musste es erst mal selbst registrieren aber es bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran. Alleine der Gedanke das Wolfram etwas passieren konnte schnürte ihm regelrecht die Luft ab. Er liebte den Blonden...es war nicht nur Freundschaft. Es war mehr... viel mehr. Ein Gefühl was man eigentlich nicht in Worte ausdrücken konnte.

Wolfram war noch immer ein wenig überrumpelt, dennoch war er auch mehr als nur froh das er es geschafft hatte Yuuri zurück zu holen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie er es geschafft hatte, aber das war auch unwichtig. „Ich... Yuuri..." Wolfram wollte sich eigentlich dafür rechtfertigen was er da gesagt hatte aber Yuuri legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Den Finger zog er allerdings schnell zurück und nur zögerlich hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf. Der Blonde wusste gar nicht recht wie ihm geschah und wusste auch nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Dieser Kuss dauerte nicht lange und man konnte es nicht mal wirklich als Kuss bezeichnen, aber dennoch hatten ihre Lippen sich berührt. „Ich... liebe dich... Wolf..." wisperte Yuuri leise. „Ich.. weiß das ich lange gebraucht habe es zu erkennen... aber... es ist so..." nun doch etwas verlegen wandte Yuuri den Blick ein wenig zur Seite.

Für Wolfram war das gerade einfach ein wenig zu viel des guten. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und drückte nun seinerseits seinen Verlobten mehr an sich. „Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich gerade machst..." hauchte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge des Schwarzhaarigen.


End file.
